Betrayal, Deceit, and Even More Lies
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRETS, LIES, AND TROUBLE Three months later, things seem to be going well with Logan and Denise, but is it really as it seems? Will this before troubled couple be able to keep themselves together or will it be too much and they'll just call it quits?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Meh, I feel so blah and off today, but I hope you guys like this. I know a few people have been anticipating this sequel and I didn't want to keep you waiting, so here it is. And credit goes to ****DeniseDEMD**** because she helped out with the story line.**

"Are you almost ready yet?", I yell to Logan, who has been in the bathroom for the past half hour, as I slide my feet into my pumps. We're at my apartment and we have a dinner date with Alicia and Kendall.

"I'm completely ready", I hear and look up from my feet to see my boyfriend standing there wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I stifle my laugh abruptly when I notice he has a hard on. I know if I giggle, then it'll encourage him and make his behavior right now even more juvenile. And let me just say that I know what's on his mind with the way his boxers are protruding out.

"Seriously?", I cross my arms over my chest and try to sound as mad as I can. "Where's the rest of your clothes?", I move my eyes away from that heavenly almost naked body and to my shoes before my hormones can kick in.

"Babe", he approaches me and puts his hands on my waist. God, he smells fantastic! "It's been a week, can't we just have a quickie before we go?", he asks.

"No Logan", I avoid those menacing brown eyes. "For like the first time ever in my entire life I'm ready ahead of time and we could very well possibly be at the restaurant at the designated time. That has never happened to me before."

"Did I tell you that you look amazing?", his words are breathless just before his lips find the pulsepoint on my neck, knowing it's one of my weaknesses.

"No, and your trick isn't gonna work this ti-ahhhhh", I weave my fingers through his damp locks, intent on pushing him away, but my fingers seem to want to hold his head to me as his tongue darts out and tastes my skin. "You are evil", I inform the man who's busy heating up my blood at the moment. I let one of my hands fall down to his side, and not so accidentally brush over his erection, eliciting a growl.

The strong man's hands firmly grip onto my hips and he pushes me backward until I tumble onto the bed. "My hair", I whine at the long time it took for me to get it perfect and now it's getting messed up.

My trouble-maker climbs on top of me. "We can fix it later", he places random kisses on any bare flesh of mine exposed, starting from just below my ear to both of my knees. I'm already worked up into a fury so when his hands snake up my thighs under my dress to remove my panties, I don't argue.

When his thick tongue starts to blaze a trail up the inside of one of my thighs, I sigh and then remember that we have plans. "There's not time for that right now".

"Okay fine", his boxers are shed in half a millisecond and the hem of my dress is shoved up with his body covering mine, and a finger working down below is making me senseless. "Ooooh I see somebody missed me", he teases and wiggles his eyebrows.

I smack both of his shoulders and grip onto his sides. "Shut up and give me what I want", I sharply command and pull his face to mine as I arch my back, seeking more contact from him.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

As we follow behind the waitress, to meet our friends at our reserved table, I can see that they're arguing the closer we get to them. Their heads are close together and scowls decorate both of their faces while it looks like their 'discussion' is heated. _Damn it_, I want to scream. Things between Alicia and Kendall are completely crazy. Kendall still has a hard time accepting the fact that Alicia hid the secret about Logan for so long, and they've been going to marriage counselling for the past two months. My best friend told me that according to the psychiatrist, her husband has trust issues because his dad left his mom when he was only six years old. One day his father was going to the store for popsicles, and he never came back. He just ran off and left his wife and son, never to hear from the piece of shit again.

So obviously that still bothers Kendall and he gets tripped up when he thinks about the whole thing with Alicia and Logan. From his mind, he sees it as an act of betrayal and deceit, so he's lost some trust in his wife and they're been going to counselling to patch things up. Even though he initially did go back to Alicia after finding out, it's still going to take Kendall some time to come to terms with it.

I squeeze Logan's hand and gaze up at him from the corner of my eye, giving him my best 'They're at it again' look. He peers at me and returns the squeeze, trying to calm me down because he knows how it affects me. The tension just rolls off of them and gets to me, like I'm just not good with negativity. Also, it seems as if Alicia's been sleeping over at my apartment more often lately than at home with her husband and I hate feeling like I'm stuck in the middle. I keep myself on neutral territory and just listen to her sob stories as they come. On one hand I am completely sympathetic with Kendall, but on the other; she does happen to be three months pregnant and needs him now more than ever.

It seems that both of our friends spot us at the same time and paste fake smiles onto their faces as we sit down. "Hey guys", I greet them cheerfully and pick up my menu. "Sorry we're late". I pat at my hair and smooth down my dress, hoping my now disheviled appearance doesn't give too much away.

"No worries", Kendall waves a hand in the air. "We're pretty used to that by now", he jokes and winks.

I glare over at Logan and he just smiles oh so smugly, showing off his adorable dimples. "I'll make it up to you when we get home", he whispers quickly in my ear before turning back to his own best friend and it's only a matter of seconds before they're already lost in conversation talking about last night's football game.

Okay, I won't say no to round two, and my body wouldn't dream of letting that happen anyway. I think the goosebumps that just popped up all over are a warning, actually. I had my stupid monthly visitor last week and then Logan was away on business for work, so it's been about six days since we got to be intimate, well before the incident earlier. But Logan is practically a nymphomaniac and that 'quickie' was just an appetizer for him.

Turning my thoughts back to the present, I look at my best friend who's sitting across the table from me. Alicia's eyes are all red and puffy, proof that she's probably been crying all day. I don't know if it's her hormones or what, but I'm betting the girl could rival Niagra Falls with the amount of waterworks she's shed lately.

"Hi", she says quietly.

"What's shakin' bacon?", I ask her, trying to be a little silly to lighten up her mood. I cringe right away though, because I see how heinous morning sickness is, and sometimes just the mention of food has Alicia running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

"I'm okay", she shrugs. "How are you? What have you been up to?", she turns the question back to me.

"No complaints here", I reply honestly and feel the heat of Logan's hand on my thigh; that cocky bastard! He always manages to turn everything into something sexual. I not so gently set the heel of my shoe down on top of his shoe and push down with almost all of my strength. When his hand moves, I smile in victory. "How's work?", I ask. Alicia is an amazing photographer and I have to admit that she has the ideal job of going to different places every day to take pictures. I just don't seem to have the talent for it, guess it's true that everyone sees the world from their own perspectives.

"It's good, I guess", she replies and opens the menu in front of her. Even for her to be this quiet is kind of odd, but I get the feeling that now isn't the best time to talk about it.

"Cool", I respond, and open my own menu to look and see what I'm in the mood to eat.

_Saved by the bell_, a perky blonde older waitress with way too much make-up on comes to our table, interrupting the deafening silence. "Hi, I'm Wendy and I'll be your server today. How can I help you?", she asks. Everyone goes around the table giving their orders, and when it comes to my turn, I order a margarita, needing a drink to get me through this already depressing meal, and we've only been here for five minutes. I was surprised when Logan informed me that Kendall called earlier, inviting us out to dinner as a double date, and Logan agreed. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Alicia and Kendall, but I've missed my man and wanna sit at home on the couch chilling with him. Ugh, Mondays just suck all around.

...

I sigh with relief as I bend down to remove my pumps, the moment they reach the plush carpet in my apartment. We managed to get through dinner without any arguments, tears, anyone stomping away, or even vomitting. I take Logan by the hand and drag him over to the couch, wanting to cuddle to get rid of the yuckies still lingering around from dinner. Seriously, I don't do negativity very well. He turns on the t.v. and rubs my back and my feet for a while, loosening me up until I'm a step away from lethargic. Hearing my yawn, Logan intervenes as he leans over to kiss me. "Nuh-uh Denise, I promised you round two and it's going to happen."

Suddenly I don't feel so sleepy. "Yeah?", I question and curl my fingers around my man's biceps. He nuzzles his nose into my neck, making me giggle.

"Yes ma'am", his voice is muffled against my skin. "Six days without you is far too long." Logan's hands capture mine, and he links our fingers together, settling our interwined hands above my head. "I hope you know I'm sleeping over tonight."

"I hope you know I wouldn't have it any other way", I play back.

"I have a lot to make up for. We might not get any sleep tonight", his eyes twinkle mischieviously while he grinds his hardening manhood against me. Teasing me like this is Logan's number one turn on, and we could go back and forth for hours.

"No rest for the wicked", I wink at the handsome devil and lift myself to nip at his lower lip.

"Mmm wicked?", he raises an eybrow. "You like wicked", he leans in for a kiss but pulls away at the last possible moment, depriving me and making me pout.

"Wicked is very sexy", I whisper and look up at him through my lashes, thrusting my hips up into his.

I watch as lust clouds his eyes and he watches me while I watch him slowly tracing his tongue along his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth. I can't describe why this turns me on hardcore, or even how it makes me feel, but Logan knows this drives me insane. I attempt to lift myself to run my hands up the inside of his shirt, needing to touch his silky skin, but he holds me down. "Lo-", I try to argue but the doorbell rings.

"Ugh", Logan climbs off of me, making his disappointment known. We both pretty much knew it would come down to this, although I'm sure he was hoping just as hard as I was that it wouldn't happen tonight.

I throw him an apologetic look and stand up to fix my clothes before stalking through the living room to open the door. "Hi Alicia", I utter the words without even looking at who's standing there. Just as I suspected, when my eyes do meet my best friend's face, there are tears staining her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay yeah...I don't know what happened here but it kinda took a WAY different route than I planned. But umm, I'm hoping to get back on the right path with the next chapter, hope you ladies don't mind too much! And a big thank you to all you who reviewed, you already know how much they mean to me and how awesome you are! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- well thanks, I tried my best to make this interesting lol ****SuperSillyStories****- Umm, I'm sorry? For the Logan feels...but hey maybe it's payback for the feels I get when I read your stories? Idk lol Oh shit, let me just say that I have to agree, weed brownies (or weed baking of any kind) probably wouldn't be so great for a pregnant Alicia hehe. But let's hope her and Kendall can get their shit together right? ****DeniseDEMD****- dirty bad huh? Me gusta! Hehe I'm really glad that you're excited, my readers opinions mean the world to me! ****kachilee07****- haha it seems as if everyone's getting the Logan feels (including me...but shhh!) but it's all Denise's fault cuz without her I wouldn't have made a sequel lol. Anyway, yeah the drama with Alicia and Kendall sucks, let's hope they can work it out! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- nope, Kendall and Alicia are having issues, hey pregnant women are complicated! Yes Logan is a horny, sneaky bastard...you are exactly right about that! ****paumichyy****- Awww, I'm glad you missed this, well not glad, but happy that you are excited for this sequel :) And umm, who knows about the stuff with Kendall and Alicia, pregnant women are complicated hehe! ****Guest****- Yup, I'm back! Aww I love that you're in love with logan here, he is pretty sexy. It would be nice if things work out for Kendall and Alicia, but we're gonna have to see how that goes. Dude, that would suck BIG TIME if she came between Denise and Logan...I'd be punching somebody in the throat! ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Heck yeah they're back! Who DOESN'T like Denise and Logan? hehe I'm glad that you are happy. Yano what? It does suck that Kendall and Alicia are fighting, but maybe there are underlying problems or something *shrugs* Haha I don't condone violence towards Kendall (cuz he's my fave) but your punching him in the balls comment totally made me lol...I'm pretty short too if it makes you feel any better, I'm only 5'2 lol.**

*****Oh and for those of you who liked SHY GIRL and were interested in the sequel, I posted the first chapter earlier called THE HEART WON'T LIE :)**

"What's wrong this time?", I ask my upset friend as I guide her to the couch while trying to keep my patience.

"W-we argued th-this morning before h-he left for work and then again before d-din-n-ner. A-a-and after-r too-oo."

"Go ahead and sit down while I get you something to drink". I saunter into the kitchen where Logan conveniently disappeared to as soon as he saw Alicia at the door. He's sitting up on the counter nomming on a carton of Rocky Road straight from the box. "Rude", I comment to him as I open the refrigerator and take out a bottle of water.

He holds out a spoonful of the chocolately goodness for me and I take a bite, closing my eyes to savor the flavor. "You think she'll go home tonight?", he whispers to me.

"I don't know", I keep my voice low while providing a response to his question. "But I sure hope so".

"Yeah, me too", he motions with his head down to the bulge in his pants. I smile, then tip toe up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll try my best", I reply honestly and sigh. This bites for the both of us, I was really looking forward to mine and Logan's 'sleepover'.

"What happened?", I ask a still sobbing Alicia when I return to the living room. I hand her the bottle of water and sit next to her, rubbing her back.

"H-he called me fat", I watch as she unscrews the cap with shaky hands and takes a sip of the clear liquid.

"I don't think he really meant it". Truthfully, I can't imagine Kendall saying anything negative to his wife at all. "Maybe it came out wrong."

"Well he didn't say 'you're a fat bitch'. But when I walked by in just my bra and panties and pointed out that I'm getting a baby bump, he said maybe I need to go buy some maternity clothes."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. I can't deny that my best friend has always been a drama queen for the eight years I've known her, but it seems as if her pregnancy hormones are intensifying everything. I mean, she gets sensitive over the smallest things. "Like I said, he probably didn't mean it in a bad way. Maybe he's scared your regular sized clothes will squish the baby. I'm sure it can't be that comfortable being pregnant and wearing tight clothes." I offer the best advice I can think of.

"Yeah but I spent like three months throwing up almost everything I ate and now I can keep food down and my belly is growing. He's right...I am fat!", my blonde friend bursts into tears again.

I wrap my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. "You are not fat. There is a baby growing in your belly and that is completely normal and what happens to every pregnant woman." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Logan trying to sprint through the living room to my bedroom before he sees me, but I stop him. "Logan", I call his name sternly and wave him over. His brown orbs narrow, but does as he's told. "Tell Alicia that she isn't fat."

I watch him roll his eyes before stating dryly, "You're not fat Alicia", he stands with the demeanor of a seven year old little boy that just got reprimanded, and he shoots me a 'Can I go now' look. I wave my hand at him, releasing him.

"He's just saying that because you told him to. I'm a whale", she wails dramatically. Upon hearing these words, Logan runs to my room like his ass is on fire and immediately closes the door behind him.

"Just calm down, Alicia", she's starting to hit my last nerve. "This happens to every pregnant woman, you'll see." I continue rubbing and patting her back until the waterworks come to a stop once again, and calm her down by watching several re-runs of her favorite t.v. show, _What I Like About You _with her, while she devours my whole entire brand new bag of kettle cooked salt-n-vinegar chips along with the rest of my rocky road ice cream. Finally, she falls asleep and I take a quick moment to text Kendall and let him know that Alicia is safe here and fell asleep, then I lay a blanket over her and turn off the t.v. and finally head to my own bedroom at almost one o'clock in the morning.

As soon as I undress and slink into the bed exhausted out of my mind, a strong pair of arms come around me and pull me towards the owner's warm body. Shit, I forgot that Logan was still here, and he's probably mad because I took so long with Alicia and we didn't get round two. I close my eyes, hoping that he's still asleep or at least pretty tired, but when I feel his lips on my shoulder, I know I'm wrong. "I'm tired", I whine to him and nestle my head into the pillow.

"Please baby", his voice is sleep raspy as he nuzzles my neck and I feel something poking me in the behind.

"I have to get up at five forty-five", I try to plead, but one of Logan's hands are roaming dangerously close to the waistband of my panties while the other skims over my breast. He sucks hard at my neck and thrusts his hips into me, silently telling me how much he wants me.

I can't deny that I'm melting into his touch, especially with the way his stubble scratches my sensitive skin and I roll over, climbing on top of my naked man. Yeah he sleeps in the nude, go figure right? His lips find mine and the way he swirls his tongue around mine tantalizingly sends a raging heat straight down to my core. I let my hands make their way across his chest, and tease his nipples, making his breaths come slower and harder.

I break the kiss and allow myself to kiss my way down his torso, and further south to swirl my tongue over the head of his cock. He hisses and fists his hands in my hair, encouraging me. I close my mouth around him and lean down until I can't fit anymore in my mouth, and I proceed to suck him until he's pulling me off of him and flipping me over.

The wet heat of his mouth comes in contact with the apex of my thighs, and his tongue licks greedily up and down my folds, working it's way to my love button. He continues to flick his tongue over me while I thrash around on the bed, gripping the bedsheets with my fingers and moaning until my body releases.

I'm still trembling with bliss as Logan flips me over yet again so he's on his back and I'm straddling him. His powerful hands grasp my hips and lift me up, so that his head is at my entrance. Slowly, I sink down onto him, crying out at the ecstasy of him filling me up so deliciously. Over and over, I use my thighs to bring myself up and down his shaft, stopping every so often to rock my hips against his, delivering a wonderful friction to the both of us.

Growing impatient with my leisurely pace, Logan lifts himself up and meets me thrust for thrust while pulling me down onto him hard, filling the room with the sounds of our lovemaking. "Oh gosh, Denise", his hands cup my breasts and I can tell he's close to his own orgasm when the sound of the door creaking open interrupts us, and on instinct I lean down covering Logan and tug the blanket up over both of us.

"Denise?", Alicia's voice calls my name. "Are you still awake?"

I feel Logan tense up underneath me and he lifts me up off of him and rolls over with a sigh. Okay so anybody who's not deaf could probably hear what we were doing and would know exactly what was going on. "Yeah, what do you need?", I roll over onto my back and frustratedly rub my hands down my face.

"Can you come here? I don't wanna say this out loud", she whispers.

"Gimme a sec", I don't even try to keep the irritation out of my voice and there's no sense in pretending like Logan is asleep in the bed and won't hear her, because clearly he isn't.

I wrap the sheet around myself and make my way to the door. "What's up?", I ask.

"Umm, I kinda peed myself because I sneezed and coughed at the same time, really hard. Do you think I can borrow some of your clothes and take a shower?"

"Yeah", I rummage through the dresser in the dark and pull out a pair of panties and an oversized nightshirt, then hand them to her. I close and lock the door when she turns around and climb back into bed. "I'm sorry", I whisper to Logan. His breathing is still too fast for him to be asleep.

"It's not your fault, but God that girl is such a cockblocker", he groans and rolls over to face me. I feel exactly the same way. He lays an arm over my back and I scoot closer to him and crane my neck up to kiss his cheek. Next, I settle my head down close to his chest and run my fingers gently through his hair.

"I'm really sorry", I press my lips against whatever skin of his is closest to me.

"I'm not mad at you babe", he rubs his nose on mine. "I'm just upset that we didn't get to finish what we started."

"I know", I whisper back and close my eyes.

"You know that Thursday is Valentine's Day right?"

"Mm-hmm", I utter against the warmth of his body.

"I'm taking you out and we're staying by ourselves. Just me and you, no phones and no one to interrupt us. I'll take you to a hotel if I have to."

"Okay", I nod my head and let his fingertips running up and down my spine lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Once again, this veered off track. I guess Valentine's Day which is just around the corner is on my mind lol. But I like this, and hopefully you do too! And a big thank you to you lovely readers and reviewers, you seriously are the best! SHOUT OUTS ****FangedCutie****- Ha, yes poor Denise! Bless her heart, she is such a good friend right? And I totally feel you on being pissed if I hadn't seen my man in a week too and got cock-blocked haha! So anyway, I hope all is well and that you and your James have a wonderful V-Day! ****SuperSillyStories****- hell yes I meant it to be funny when Alicia peed herself, that's karma for interrupting a special moment...bitch! Ugh, she gets on my nerves for real lol. I would gladly help her beat her hormones in check...or maybe brunette Amanda could fuck a bitch up ;) Bahaha ****dudeamanda****- Thanks! And I do plan for something big to happen...the mystery/drama/good stuff will start next chapter :) ****kachilee07****- Not bad at all, laugh away! Well I would laugh at Alicia, poor Logan and Denise though haha. I totally agree, if Alicia doesn't take a freakin chill pill, (ha i read that in a story today and it's been like, forever since I've said it), then it sure will be a long pregnancy for everyone! ****DeniseDEMD****- Capital letters and the word fantastic, I am one happy writer right now :) Hehe but seriously you've egged me on several times and I can never thank you enough for that because these turn out to be some good stories! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Alicia's hormones are just making her crazy lol. Hey I think Logan's smart for fleeing the scene, poor guy haha! Men just aren't cut out for all the emotional stuff and getting cock-blocked damn it! ****paumichyy****- Honestly, I think you may be like the only person who likes Alicia...pregnant or not, I just can't stand her for some reason...maybe that has something to do with the fact that I know what will be happening hehe :) ****- I totally sympathize with Loges, blue balls can't be fun. Yes, Denise is a good friend, but fuck, Alicia is like super annoying and poor Logan is caught up in the middle (kinda) haha ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- I'm BARELY taller than you lol. I totally agree that Alicia is annoying as fuck, maybe she interrupted on purpose? Ehh who knows, the bitch has bad timing that's all I know. Okay so about your if Denise can't give it to him comment, is this your way of asking for smut in your Valentine's Day story that I will be posting on Friday? **

Just before five o'clock on Thursday, Logan comes strolling through the doors of Women's Care Associates with one large bouquet of red roses in one arm, a big heart shaped box of chocolates tucked under the other, while clutching several single roses in his other hand. "Hey beautiful", I hear as I open the privacy window with a humongous smile on my face.

"Well hello to you handsome", I wink. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was looking for the most gorgeous woman in the world, heard she works here. She has brown hair with reddish highlights and a pair of brown eyes that I could get lost in. Her name is Denise", he leans against the counter. "Maybe you'll know where I can find her".

"Some lucky girl", his words make my heart feel warm and fuzzy. "If you go through that door right there", I point to the one at the right. "And come to the second door on the left, maybe you'll be surprised."

It takes less than a minute for my boyfriend to make his way back me, and he gives me a quick kiss before handing me the dozen roses, and setting the box of candy on the desk right next to Stephanie. "Hey", I furrow my eyebrows. "Where's my candy?"

"Oh", Logan sticks his free hand in his pocket and rocks back on his heels. "I'm all the sugar you need baby", he smirks.

"But I like chocolate, too", I pout.

"I seem to remember a few ladies around here who helped me lock you in a closet just to get you to listen to me", he holds the remaining roses up. "They deserve a flower and candy as well."

I stick my tongue out at him and utter barely above a whisper, "There better be some for me in your car or at my place."

Logan's lips turn up at one side into his signature grin and my anger melts away. I watch as he walks around, delivering the flowers and making the other ladies at the office swoon while I shut down my computer since the last patient just exitted, and there's no paperwork or anything to be printed.

I stand up and grab my purse from it's resting place under the desk and go find my man. "All ready Loges", I tell him. "And Happy Valentine's Day", I tip-toe up to kiss his cheek; he's just the sweetest.

Logan's big hand covers mine and he links our fingers together. "Later ladies", I call out to my co-workers.

"Have fun", Stephanie gives me a wink as she twirls her flower in her fingers.

"Oh I plan on it", I respond as the automatic door comes open and Logan and I step out. Once we hit the sidewalk I try to veer to the right but Logan tugs me towards the left. "But my car is parked over there", I argue.

"You don't need your car. We'll take mine", he smiles down at me with twinkling eyes.

"Okay then", I shrug my shoulders. "No biggie". Logan seats me in the car and I carefully place the flowers in the backseat before digging through my purse for my phone to check for any missed calls or texts. There's one from Alicia, that reads **U guys wanna double date 2nite?** that was sent several hours ago not long after lunch.

I quickly type a message back and press send that goes, **Not 2nite, just me & Loges. Happy V-Day!** With that, I proceed to turn my cell off and drop it back into my purse and turn my head towards Logan. I reach out and play with the hair at the back of his neck while he drives. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?", I ask him.

"It's a surprise", he winks.

"Blah", I vocalize my disappointment.

The dimpled brunette chuckles and shakes his head. "Just be patient. Sit back and relax and by the way, there's some chocolate for you under the seat."

The only response Logan gets is the sound of me rummaging underneath the seat where I pull out a golden box of ferrero rocher, my favorite hazelnut chocolates. I squeal as I open it and take a chocolate out, unwrapping the ball and popping it into my mouth. "You are the best", I moan with a full mouth. With absolutely no shame, I nosh on three of the decadent candies before placing the lid back on the box and lean my head back on the seat rest. I'm tired because once again last night, Alicia showed up at my door all late and wrong, pissed off with Kendall and in tears because he went out for a drink with the guys after work. I personally don't see anything wrong with that, but she did and I just haven't had much sleep the past two nights.

Apparently I doze off for a while, and when I awaken, the sun is setting and I realize that we're out of the city limits of L.A., and the naviagation system shows that we're heading northwest. "Umm Logan, where are we going?", I ask.

"I'm taking you to Monterey", he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Babe, I think that's really sweet and all, but don't you think that's too far of a distance for one night? We could go eat like anywhere, I'd even settle for take-out as long as I'm with you." I search through my purse for my bottle of water and take a sip.

"We're not going to eat. Well we are, but there's other stuff, too", he tells me while keeping his attention on the three lane highway ahead of us.

"You don't have to do anything extravagant". I look down and realize that I'm still in my workclothes; my pink scrubs. "Actually I think McDonald's would be just fine. Besides, I have to be at work early again tomorrow", I remark.

"Umm Denise, maybe there's something I should tell you. Back at your work, I told the ladies and the doctors you won't be coming in tomorrow and they were perfectly fine with that."

"What? Why?", I shriek and put my seat up.

"Because I'm taking you to Monterey for the weekend. We'll go back to L.A. on Sunday afternoon."

"Wow", I blurt out.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that we deserve some time to ourselves without any interruptions."

"In that case, I am so not complaining", I lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I've already planned some stuff for us", he informs me.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"For starters, we'll be staying at a bed and breakfast all three days. It's called the Seven Gables Inn and I made reservations for us. There's a beach of course, an aquarium, we could take a hike up to an old lighthouse; at least I think so, I read that in a brochure and thought it sounded kinda cool. There's lots of restaurants and shopping opportunities, along with a winery. We're gonna go wine tasting at Chateau Sinnet, and last but not least, I'd really like to introduce you to my parents."

"Seriously?!", I kick my legs excitedly. I actually feel honored that he wants me to meet his parents. This is a big deal! Then a very important though crosses my mind, making me gasp. "I don't have any clothes!"

"There are two suitcases full of your clothes and girly stuff in the trunk", he grins at me smugly. "If there's something missing, I'll just buy you a new one."

My mouth hangs open. "How?", I toss out the question.

"Simple. I 'borrowed'", he uses air quotes to emphasize the word, " the key to your apartment yesterday and made a copy. I got off work early today and went over there to pack your stuff."

...

After a couple more hours and and a stop at Burger King, we arrive at our destination. The bed and breakfast is a huge, three story house that looks like it might be pretty old, but inside everything looks brand new. We check in, and go to our room, which is spacious with a king sized bed and our own bath with a jacuzzi. I flop onto my back on the bed and stretch out, moaning in ecstasy as my muscles relax. I pay no attention to Logan until I hear water running from the bathroom and smell lavendar.

I get up off the bed and pad into the bathroom, where Logan is pouring bubbles into the jacuzzi as it fills. The handsome devil notices me standing here and smiles. "I didn't know if I was gonna have to wake you up and carry you in here or what", he teases.

"You might have to carry me out of here", I joke back and pretend to yawn. I am pretty tired, but I'm also excited for our big weekend.

Logan chuckles, exposing those adorable dimples. "I won't be having any of that. I have big plans for you tonight and I want you awake the whole time."

"Oh yeah?" I saunter over to him and run my hands up his arms. "What do you have in mind?"

His eyebrows raise as his arms circle around me. "It's Valentine's Day, the holiday for lovers. Let's just say that I have no intentions of letting you sleep tonight."

"I like the way that sounds", I angle my head up for a kiss, and pull away after Logan's lips linger on mine for a few seconds. "But I say we get naked and climb into the tub before we get started."

"Such a smart girl", he replies and cups my face in his hands. "I was gonna tell you this later when I could find the right time, but I think anytime with you is right and I just can't hold back any longer." The heat of his hands skim down the length of my arms until he's holding my hands and he takes a step closer, staring into my eyes. "I love you Denise".

He just told me he loved me for the first time and is taking me away for the weekend, while all I got him for Valentine's Day is a Bulova watch. I can't help the tears that well up as his words sink in. We had an extremely rocky beginning and there were times I never thought I'd hear that phrase spoken by Logan Mitchell. But I am; I have. Not breaking eye contact, I respond with the words that fill my heart. "I love you, too, Logan".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm hoping this makes sense and isn't too boring, I am like extremely tired and pushed myself to get this out. As always, I want to thank my lovely reviewers, you guys are the best, so thank you! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- aww, thanks for saying it was cute. Denise and Logan are awesome together! And you might be correct with your suspicion, but who knows? hehe ****SuperSillyStories****- On that note, I need you to provide me a last name, cuz this story doesn't have a brunette Amanda, BUT it does feature a cousin Amanda, so yeah :) Wonderful and perfect? Those are great words to hear about my writing, especially coming from you! *swoon* lol No lie, your last comment in the review had me cracking up...I went to bed shortly after reading it and busted out laughing again while thinking about it in bed lol. ****kachilee07****- Logan is perfect right? And hell yes, Denise turned that phone off, Alicia can be such a buzzkill! ****DeniseDEMD****- *accepts the word fantastic as if it were a grammy* lol i know, I'm such a cornball haha Yup, now you and Logan can do whatever you want since your hundreds of miles away from the creepy friend...oops i meant best friend ;) ****paumichyy****- *hands you a Logan* Enjoy ;) Hehe, for real I would if I could! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup, super cute is my specialty, well sometimes lol. And those three words, why wouldn't you expect that from Logan? He got over his fear in the first story lol...ugh who knows about Alicia, things may not go back to normal until she pops that baby out! ****- Why thank you for the compliments...as for the smut, no can do in this chapter CUZ it's turning into like a porn lol. Rest assured there will be a Logan V-Day story posted by me on Friday featuring smut, so hold tight! ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Yes Logan, is just the ultimate! I think he's kinda scared to come and get you from your job because he wouldn't see the sun again for like two weeks haha. And your comment about a cute Kendall Schmidt totally had me swooning, me gusta! AND if there's anything you would/would not like in your one-shot PM me ASAP cuz I will be starting on it tomorrow (Thursday) to have it posted on Friday...I know, I know, I'm such a procrastinator lol. **

"So what do you want to do today baby?", Logan smiles at me from across the table. It's Saturday and yesterday was kinda crazy; we went to several outlets for some hardcore shopping, hit the beach, played mini-golf, and ate at a really great seafood restaurant for dinner.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm so tired out from yesterday", I tell him and take a bite of cantaloupe. Once I chew and swallow the juicy chunk of fruit, I continue. "I say we do something more low-key and relaxing today. How about we do the wine tasting thing at Chateau Sinnet?", I suggest.

"Fine by me", he pops the rest of his bacon in his mouth, then takes a drink of his orange juice. "I hope you don't mind going to my parents' for dinner tomorrow. Since it's Sunday, mom always makes a big dinner and we eat early. You'll finally get to meet them and my little sister Presley. I think my cousin Amanda might be coming, too. I remember my mom saying she recently moved from New York."

"It all sounds good", I try to hide my nervousness with a grin. I really want to make a good impression because I care about Logan.

My boyfriend tilts his head and narrows his eyes at me. "You'll be fine, Denise. I promise. My family will love you because I do. And I think you'll get along really well with Amanda", he tries to assure me.

This puts me at ease some more, and I take another bite of my delicious scrambled eggs and nod. I'm already on my second plate of food, man shopping and playing at the beach sure burns some calories and works up an appetite. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow; even Logan didn't try anything sexual. To be honest, I don't know how either of us even made it out of bed yesterday morning with the adventurous night we had before.

We continue eating and I notice that my boyfriend gets really quiet and I take the chance to question him as we walk back up to our room. "Logan, what's wrong?", I look up at him and feel him tense up next to me.

"I", he sighs and then stops, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Would you mind...I mean do you think it would be okay if I went to visit Marissa while we're here?", he asks.

"That is totally fine by me", I take his hand and reply. "I know she was a part of your life before me and she always will be, but you and I are together now. I'm completely okay with it". Logan has only been going to visit Marissa every other week, and it doesn't bother me when he does go.

"Really?", a look of surprise crosses his face.

"Absolutely", I nod and lift myself on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek. "You love me and I love you." With the way Mr. Mitchell treats me, there's no reason for me to be insecure.

"You're amazing, you know that?", he lets go of my hand and slips his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Well if you keep telling me that, I just might start to believe it", I joke, then tug him so we begin to ascend the stairs. "Come on, you can get showered and ready and go visit her. While you're gone I'll get beautified, and when you get back, we'll go to Chateau Sinnet."

"What if I want you to go with me?", he throws me for a loop.

"What? Why?", I freeze in place, glad we're right outside the door to our rented bedroom.

"I wanna introduce you to her", he gives me a 'duh' look and opens the door.

I pull my lips to the side and step into the room, where I sit on the edge of the bed, feeling uneasy about going to 'meet' his ex who doesn't talk. "Wouldn't that be kinda pointless?", I just blurt out what's on my mind. I'm not trying to be mean, but what if she doesn't like me? What if she's still in love with him? That would make things really awkward.

"Who knows", he shrugs his shoulders and kneels down onto the carpet in front of me. "But I just feel like it's kinda important, I can't explain it in a way that you would understand."

"I don't know...", I trail off and turn away from his pleading eyes. I still think the idea is kind of...out there.

"I love you, Denise", sets his hands on my knees.

"I love you too, Logan", I stick my tongue out at him for not playing fair. "But I...I'm not sure", I move my gaze to the tops of my thighs. "I, why would she want to meet me?"

"Okay", he settles down onto his shins. "Melanie suggested it a couple weeks ago. She thinks that maybe if Marissa meets you it will knock some sense into her, it'll make her feel different because I've moved on. Maybe she'll want to get better."

I just raise an eyebrow at the handsome brunette.

"I know it sounds absurd, but Melanie thinks it'll do her some good. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it, so I never asked you until now. But I do want you to meet eachother, so the past becomes the present and there's not all these weird feelings or anything, from either of you ladies. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you that Denise."

I look into that sea of chocolate and feel my self control melting away.

"Please?", he juts out his bottom lip and pouts.

"Ugh, you suck!", I roll my eyes in a playful manner. I still don't see the point, but maybe I'm not meant to. "Yeah fine I'll go, but you owe me big time", I tell him.

...

"Hey!", Melanie greets us as we approach the building.

"Hi", Logan slides his hands into his pockets and slows down his strides.

"Hi", I respond quietly and wave.

"Looking good lil bro", her eyes teasingly sweep over Logan. "And it's nice to see you again", the other woman pulls me in for a hug. Something about her aura puts me at ease and for the first time I don't feel out of place for agreeing to come here.

"You, too", I tell her honestly.

"I won't even deny that I have no clue how you're feeling right now, but I assure you that we're not up to something. I just have this theory that might jar my sister into the present, maybe it'll produce a change in her. Regardless, like I told you before my family loves Logan as if he's one of us, and we're happy that he's finally been able to move on. We're not like, mad because he's continuing on with life while Marissa is still in here", she motions to the building with her head.

I just nod and follow behind as Logan and Melanie joke and chat while we sign in, then get in an elevator and arrive up to the second floor. A nurse leads us to a room and nods before opening the thick wooden door, exposing a brunette girl sitting in a wheelchair in a room with plain white walls and one large window. "Marissa, you have some visitors", she speaks and then turns to us. "I'll be back in a while. Just call if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks Laurie", Melanie grins politely at the nurse.

"Hey sissy", she takes a seat on one of the chairs, leaving the couch free for Logan and I to sit on. "Logan's here and Denise came along with him. Do you remember I told you about her?"

Anxiety wracks my body, and my boyfriend rests a hand on my knee to calm me. I watch the woman look up, and feel her eyes graze over me and she nods her head. These two sisters look very much alike, but Marissa is very pretty with bright blue eyes.

A nudge from Logan encourages me. "Hi Marissa", I speak shyly. She doesn't answer, and her face remains motionless. I sit stiffly while Melanie talks to her sister, who seems to be listening, just not replying. The older sibling talks about how their family is doing.

I listen on as Logan talks to Marissa some, they talk to her as if there's nothing wrong with her. I can feel a change in Logan, especially with the gentle way he talks to his old love. There's a sadness that makes me want to give him the biggest hug and never let him go. He laughs a little bit, reminiscing about some of the times they had, some even include Kendall and stupid stunts they did back in high school.

After a while, Logan excuses himself to go to the restroom, leaving us three ladies alone. Melanie and I exchange stories about our Valentine's Day until the nurse comes back, and asks to speak privately to her. She gives me an unsure look, but I wave her off. Once it's just me and Marissa left, suddenly the room seems so much bigger. "I understand if you don't like me", I say to the girl in the wheelchair and fidget with my fingers in my lap. "I probably wouldn't like myself very much right now if I was in your place, either." I don't know why I feel the need to say this, I just do. For clarification purposes I guess.

Of course, the room remains silent and I'm starting to get stiff so I slowly stroll over to the window, and look out. "Such a pretty view. The lake is gorgeous", I babble on. This is a bad habit of mine that I do when I'm nervous. I turn around to face Marissa, who still has the same plain look on her pretty face, but pushes the wheels of her chair until she's about a foot away from me. I start to panic, wondering if she's going to grab a pair of scissors and try to stab me or pull at my hair or something, but I am completely shocked when I hear two words exit her mouth. "A-Ali-lic-cia We-webber."

I scan the room quickly with my eyes, looking for some sign that it's a joke but nothing seems to pointing in that direction. "You can talk!", I gasp.

Marissa nods her head and quickly backs away from me, hearing voices right outside the door. Moments later, it opens and both Logan and Melanie re-appear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I feel like this is shorter than usual and honestly I wasn't even going to update this today because I have a one-shot to write for the official thingie tomorrow that I still have NOT started because I'm the world's biggest procrastinator lol. But I didn't feel right going to bed without updating, so I made myself write this :) It's not the most amusing or anything, but who knows what the next chapter will bring. Also, don't be alarmed if I don't update this tomorrow, if I can I will. If not, Saturday for sure! And as always, thanks for the reviews, they are very motivational! SHOUT OUTS ****michelle-schmaslow****- Erm, you will find your answer here in this chapter : ) ****SuperSillyStories****- thanks, got ya covered ;) The whole Marissa thing was weird BUT as you pointed out, the story is picking up *squeal* Haha I'm such a nerd! ****dudeamanda****- Thanks! I know, it was pretty creepy right? :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yes ma'am you have got some serious writing skills woman! The whole Marissa thing was a little creepy, but necessary lol...your questions will be answered, when the time is right :) ****kachilee07****- Yup, shit just got real! Ha, the whole Marissa thing was rather creepy and you are right to have a bad feeling about it! I'm am very glad you enjoyed and here is your more! ****paumichyy****- Time will reveal the answer to your question, but unfortunately you'll have to remain patient! Oh and you are totally welcome for your own Logan, you deserve him! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup ,Marissa can talk and she did say Alicia's name...very mysterious right? hehe :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Okay wow, you are one very smart woman, that's all that I will say at this time about that ;) Umm I know it was crazy right that she just blurted out someone's name to Denise when no one else knows that she can talk! And yes, Logan is the cutest :) Tomorrow I shall spend the whole day writing your story until it is absolutely perfect and I hope you're as excited for it as I am! **

Two people are littering the furniture in the living room when we step in and immediately they all line up and flock to Logan with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Dad", my boyfriend hugs a middle aged man with dark brown hair peppered with gray.

Next, a younger girl comes into view wrapping her arms around his waist. "Pres, how are ya?" He hugs her back, then ruffles her hair.

"Dad and Presley", Logan takes my hand. "This is Denise Asbury, my girlfriend. Denise, this is my dad and my little sister."

"Hi", I wave my hand and smile.

"Nice to meet you", Mr. Mitchell nods his head at me and waves to the couch. "We're watching t.v. right now, and you're more than welcome to join us."

I look to his son for permission. "Actually, I wanna introduce her to mom. Where is she?", he asks his dad.

"Right", he points towards another room. "She's in the kitchen preparing dinner. You know how she is on Sundays".

Logan chuckles and answers, "Yeah", then pulls me along with him. "Something smells fabulous in here", he sings out as we enter the spacious kitchen.

"Logie-Bear!", a very attractive older woman runs over and pinches his cheeks before pulling him in for a tight hug. I take note of the nickname, and decide I can torment him with that new piece of information later.

"Hey mom, I'm having a bit of trouble breathing", he flails his arms around.

"Sorry baby, I just miss you", his mom pulls away with a mile wide smile and then tugs me in for a hug. I take a deep breath before the impact, just in case and man was that a good idea. When she releases me, my breath comes whooshing out.

"I take it you're Denise?", she asks, taking my hands and pulling them out to the sides, looking me over.

"Yes I am", I grin and tuck my hair behind my ears.

"My son has great taste", she exclaims, making me blush.

"Thank you", I respond and then the moment is interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I move my head in that direction and see a somewhat tan brunette with glasses standing there with her arms crossed.

"Amanda Panda!", Logan shouts and races across the room, lifting her up and swinging her around.

"Lookin' good Loges", she playfully squeezes his biceps when he puts her down.

"Well yano", he tips his head from side to the other, imitating a mobster. "I've been working out", he jokes.

"Well I see that you're never gonna change, still the same old dork inside", she swats at his arm.

"Whatever", he sticks his tongue out at her and turns around. "Mom and Amanda, this is Denise Asbury. Denise, this is my beautiful mother", I watch his mom's eyes tear up and she places a hand over her heart. "And this right here", he motions with his head. "Is my cousin Amanda Booth".

His cousin turns to me. "You're staying for dinner right?", a mischievious glint clouds Amanda's brown eyes behind the glare of her glasses.

"That was the plan", I respond.

"Sweet!", she makes a fist and pulls it towards herself the way people do as if to say 'yes!'. "This is gonna be so fun."

I don't miss the way Logan's eyes narrow at his cousin. "I mean, it's so nice to finally meet one of Logan's girlfriends", an innocent look covers her face and she links her fingers in front of her, swinging them from side to side.

"Do you two want something to drink?", Mrs. Mitchell intervenes.

"I'm good", her son answers.

"I wouldn't mind something", I answer truthfully.

"Oh sure sweetie", she waves her hand as if it's no big deal and sprints to the refrigerator. "We have iced tea, water, apple juice, beer, and wine."

"Water is fine", she takes a bottle out and hands it to me. "Thank you". I unscrew the cap and take a drink while Amanda grabs Logan's hand and drags him off somewhere. "I'm really glad you agreed to come today, Denise", Logan's mother speaks.

"Thanks", I can't help but wonder if this has something to do with the whole Marissa fiasco. I know it can't have been easy for his family to watch him go through that depressing stage, and I don't want to bring it up. A delicious scent wafts up to my nose, and I realize that she's cooking. "Do you need any help getting dinner ready?", I offer. I decide to be nice and not hog my boyfriend while he's here. I'll assist his mom and get to know her.

"Hmm", she drags her lips up to one side and ponders my question. "The pork roast is cooking in the oven with potatoes, carrots, and onions. I also have brussels sprouts and wild rice stuffing, so I would have to say no, but thank you. I think everything should be done in about twenty minutes actually", she checks the timer on the oven. "And I made an apple pie for dessert, it's heavenly paired with vanilla ice cream." Would it be rude to say that my outh is watering?

...

Thirty minutes later we're all sitting around the formal dining room of the large Mitchell house, eating a scrumptious dinner. I'm seconds away from asking Mrs. Mitchell either for cooking lessons, or for a book of all her recipes. "So where do you work?", Amanda asks me from across the table.

"I work at an OB/GYN office doing clerical work", I tell her after taking a sip of the white wine served with the meal.

"Interesting. I bet some crazy stuff goes on at times", she raises an eyebrow, making me chuckle.

"You have no idea. What do you do?", I throw the ball in her court.

"Right now I'm going to school for psychology and I work at this really awesome magic shop with the best gag gifts ever. I really love making money while playing around and having fun."

"Nice."

"How did you two meet?", Presley asks.

I look at Logan, giving him the honor of answering. "We met at Kendall's wedding. Denise was a bridesmaid and I was the best man."

"Get out! That dreamboat got married?", Amanda sets her fork down noisily onto the plate.

"Yeah. To Denise's best friend. Ironic, right?", Logan shovels some stuffing into his mouth.

"Ahhhh", Amanda throws her head back and sighs heavily. "I used to have the biggest crush on him. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Alicia Webber. Well, Alicia Knight now since they got married", I correct myself and scan everyone's faces, looking for a sign of her name being familiar. The whole incident with Marissa yesterday kinda freaked me out, especially the part where she talked. And it was definitely mysterious that she uttered my best friend's name. I haven't told Logan what happened because first of all I'm not sure he would believe me; and second, I get this weird gut feeling about it and until I figure out the link between Marissa and Alicia, if there is one, I'm going to keep this little secret to myself. I don't feel like it's causing anyone any harm by not knowing just yet. "You guys have never heard of her?", I don't know if this sounds weird or not, but I have to ask for my own assurance.

No one pipes up. "I was just asking. She's a photographer and comes up this way sometimes. She's getting well known, I didn't know if you guys heard of her or not", I babble on, then shove a carrot into my mouth to shut up. This is Logan's and mine weekend alone to chill out just by ourselves and get away from everything, and I refuse to ruin these last few hours for him.

"So yeah, I met her at the wedding and we danced. It must've been fate when two days later I showed up at her doctor's office with a job for Verizon. I asked her out and the rest is history I guess", he shrugs and winks at me.

"Awwww", Mrs. Mitchell wipes her mouth and looks at her husband. "Do you remember when we met honey?"

He bobs his head and holds a finger up, telling her to wait until he's chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth. Once it's clear, he grins. "Of course I remember. How could I ever forget? We were assigned as lab partners-"

"In Mrs. Starkey's class when we were only freshman and realized that we had a lot in common", Mrs. Mitchell interrupts her husband and finished his sentence. "You were dating Cindy Fellows, but we quickly became the best of friends and that party in tenth grade pretty much sealed our fate." I think this is a very cute conversation, even if it is sappy and mushy and will most likely give me a cavity. It just shows how wonderful love can be.

Us three listeners of course look at the older couple in curiosity and Mrs. Mitchell starts to gush, dying to answer the unspoken question. "There was a party and we were playing spin the bottle. I spun it when it was my turn, and it landed on Don", she points to her husband. "He was my first kiss", her eyes dart down to her plate in a moment of shyness.

Amanda starts laughing her ass off and clapping, averting all of the attention to her. "Speaking of first kiss", she turns her head towards Logan, who's face face automatically turns bright red.

"You wouldn't dare", he narrows his eyes at his smirking cousin.

"Oh I would, and I think I will", she swirls the wine in her glass. "When we were younger, I think Loges here was like twelve or so, he asked me for advice on how to kiss a girl. You know, a french kiss. I remember reading in a book that this girl practiced on her closed fist and I told Logan about it. Well, let's just say that later on I caught him making out with his fist while I hid in the closet video-taping the whole thing."

"Presley, close your eyes", Logan says then waits until it's done and flips his middle finger up at Amanda and glares, who's laughing hard. "You're good now, Pres", he informs his sister.

"That was not cool. You're so evil", he stares down at his plate. I bite my lip to keep from laughing and place my hand on his knee under the table for moral support. I seriously can't imagine seeing that, but according to his behavior it did happen. I wonder what other kinda dirt this chick has on her cousin.

"Oooh", Amanda bangs her fist on the table. "How about the time when you first got your license and we went to the drive in. I think the girl you were dating was named Lindsay, and I was in the backseat with Chris. You leaned in to kiss her and ended up farting really loud just before it could happen. She was so grossed out she ran out of the car and called her mom to pick her up. And then she never talked to you again. Man, that was rich."

I can't hold back the giggle bubbling up this time, and Logan looks at me fiercely, only making me laugh harder. This suave, perfect man wasn't always so slick with the ladies and I am enjoying these stories very much. Also, I'm beginning to dread taking Logan to meet my parents, but then again they're divorced and my mom is probably too busy with a bottle of booze to bother with me as usual. Daddy will probably give him a stern lecture that will scare him off for sure. Maybe I should wait to introduce them until after we get married, if things should escalate to that point.

After more embarrassing stories and getting to Logan's super awesome family some more over dessert, we have to leave. Everyone gives me a big hug and asks me when I'll be back. I tell them it's all up to Logan and after we get multiple more hugs and kisses, we exit the Mitchell house and into his car, to go back home to the real world. The real world is where the whole mystery exists about Alicia and Marissa; and I am determined to figure it out even if it's the last thing I do.

**So I know the end and like 99% of the chapter sucks, and you have my apologies, I am like dead tired right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N My apologies for not updating yesterday, I was busy with my one shot and then worked on my other story...but I promised yesterday or Saturday, and well it's Saturday ;) As always, I apprecitate the reviews, you guys are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Aww thanks...yeah Logan is such a mama's boy and his mom totes adores him. Amanda, oh gosh what can I possibly say about her other than that she is super funny and awesome? ;) Haha Umm and while I'm already gushing, let me just say that your one-shot was FREAKIN' AMAZING! Ahhh, I smiled like forever, thank you so much! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Logan's cousin is hilarious, and he was such a loser when he was young haha. ****paumichyy****- Yeah, poor Logan...I believe something went wrong with your review, but no worries! ****FangedCutie****- Ahh I know right, I mean how amazing was the getaway to Monterey? And I'm glad you think this is an awesome story, compliments are always appreciated haha. If your man doesn't do anything for V-Day, he will totally have Tiff to answer to! Thanks for your wishes as well, even if we can't go away for the weekend, hubs and I always have a great time ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Well thanks, I was in a bad mood (PMS sucks) haha. Umm yeah, this is just the beginning of the drama, so fasten your seatbelt and hold on tight! LOVE your excitement! ****kachilee07****- Yay, thanks for the not sucky opinion haha. Family moments are pretty sweet, but yeah embarrassing ones are just the BEST! Aww I'm so sorry you don't do suspense well, I am pretty impatient myself but things are coming along...please don't die waiting for answers, I don't want anyone's blood on my hands! :D**

"So tell me about your Valentine's Day weekend", Alicia tells me from across the table, then wraps her lips around the straw and takes a drink of her sprite. It's Tuesday night and we met up for dinner at a chinese restaurant to catch up.

I have a sip of my pepsi and feel my lips curve into a wide smile. "Well Logan pretty much kidnapped me from after work on Thursday and whisked me away to Monterey. We stayed in a bed and breakfast where he had already made reservations for us and the first night was Valentine's Day so you know, we just made love all night after soaking in a fabulous jacuzzi to ease the stiff muscles."

"Really?", my best friend asks.

"Yup. It was just the best weekend ever, I mean Logan is the sweetest. On Friday we went to the beach and did some shopping. Guess what we did on Saturday!", I squeal.

"Umm, horseback riding?", she asks.

"Nope. He took me to a winery for wine tasting, it was really extravagant and amazing. Oh well, first before that, he went to see his ex-girlfriend", I add in. I haven't quite come up with a tactic yet on how to approach Alicia about the subject of Marissa, but this is worth a shot.

I watch Alicia's blue eyes widen and her mouth gapes open. "He went to see Marissa while you were there?!", she exclaims.

"Mm-hmm", I take a bite of fried rice, resisting the urge to ask how she knows Marissa's name. I decide to give out the least amount of information possible, and leave out the fact that I went along with Logan. "I don't mind, though", I respond honestly. "She's a part of his past and he cared about her. But we're together now".

"True, but", my blonde friend shudders. "She's a total whack job. Hearing about her just gives me the creeps."

"What do you mean?", I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I mean haven't you heard stories about her? She tried to stab her mom with a pair of scissors. What kind of crippled bitch in a wheelchair does that? Just because she got totally fucked up and botched up her suicide attempt, she has to take it out on everyone else? I mean, look where she lives. They put her in a nut hut because she's out of her mind."

Wow, I have to admit that Alicia seems pretty hostile to someone she doesn't even know. After meeting Marissa, I feel pretty bad for her. "Do you really think that's true though?"

"Umm yeah", she nods her head ferociously. "Why else would she be locked away like that?"

"I don't know", I stab at a piece of broccoli. "Who told you that?"

"Oh", I observe while Alicia's eyes dart back and forth and she takes an extra long drink of her soda. "Kendall told me some stuff about her." An uncomfortable look crosses her face, and I don't know whether to believe this or not, because her husband doesn't seem the type to gossip and tell lies about people, especially the ex-girlfriend of his best friend. "So anyway, tell me more about the winery", she urges me on.

"Well it was kinda romantic. We ate dinner outside, and watched the sun set."

"That sounds awesome. I'm jealous", my friend goes on.

"What did you and Kendall do?", I turn the question around on her.

"Just dinner and a movie. And he bought me flowers. Oh, and candy, too", she huffs, sounding unhappy.

"Well you don't sound too thrilled. Have you guys been fighting again?", I question her and eat a forkful of general tso's chicken.

"Actually no we're not fighting again, but I don't know", she sets her fork down on the side of her plate. "I just can't help but feel jealous because Logan did a lot for you".

I pull a shoulder up to my chin, trying not to get all giddy when I think about my man. He definitely is special and did go all out. "You and Kendall have been together for a few years now. This was mine and Logan's first V-Day together."

"I know, but still", she sighs.

"But still nothing", I shoot her a comforting smile. "You guys just got married several months ago and he gave you the dream wedding you always wanted. He gets you everything you ask for. There's no doubt in my mind that he loves you." Sheesh, she's getting on my last nerve; sometimes she can be so ungrateful. For real though, Kendall spoils the crap out of her, there's no reason why she should be feeling this way.

"I guess that's true", her mouth turns up at the edges. "And our first year together, he took me out for dinner at my favorite restaurant, and then for a moon-lit walk on the beach; and he bought me my own star in the sky."

"Awww", I comment.

"Well you told me about Friday and Saturday, what did you two do on Sunday?"

There's no holding back this million watt smile. "Logan took me to meet his parents."

"Whoa, nice. How are they? Did they like you?", she says through bites of food.

"They're wonderful and honestly, I think they adore me. I even met his cousin Amanda who is super funny and nice. She gave me some good dirt on him when he was young because they were really close. So hilarious!", I chuckle.

"That's awesome", she responds without even looking up from her plate.

"Yeah, I really think he's the one for me. OH GUESS WHAT!", I get loud and forget that we're in a restaurant without meaning to. "He told me he loved me for the first time Friday night!", I gush.

Alicia's eyes fly up and meet mine, which look icy until she clears her throat. "Don't you think it's a little too early for that? I mean you know he has a bad reputation and all", her expression is intense.

Okay now I'm feeling offended. "His past is his past and maybe there were reasons he acted like he did with other women." I never did go into detail with Alicia because I feel that some things are none of her business, and she still seems to have issues with my boyfriend. "And no I don't think it's too soon. We've known eachother for what, like five months now and have been happily dating for a little over three. I know he meant it when he said he loves me, and I happen to love him, too."

"I didn't mean anything bad by it", her face seems to fall and her hands drop loudly onto the wooden table.

"I just...how do you expect Kendall to forgive you for keeping a secret from him, when you still feel the same way about Logan? He's not the same person he used to be and besides, you never gave him the chance to be a dad. You wrote him off right away", I toss my napkin onto the table disgusted. "I thought maybe you would be happy for me for once, but you act like you can't stand that I'm with Logan. I'll tell you what Alicia, he's a part of my life and someone I plan to have around for a long time. If you want to continue being my friend, then you better get used to the idea and start keeping your negative opinions to yourself because I'm not gonna lie; if it came down to it, I'd keep him over you." I take a deep breath when I'm finished my rant. I'm unsure if this is bad PMS or what, but she seems to be pushing my buttons.

Her eyes begin to water and then tears start spilling down her cheeks, making me feel guilty. I forgot that she's pregnant and maybe I was a little too rough on her, but she struck a nerve. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that...", she dabs at her face.

"I know", I reach over and pat her hand. "And I'm sorry Alicia, but I kinda spazzed out. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

She smiles through her now halted tears and fans her face. "Yeah, and these dang hormones can get the best of me sometimes. I get extremely sensitive and I hate that."

"No worries, girl. We're still friends", I assure her.

...

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

"Stay with me tonight?", I ask Logan as we enter my apartment.

"I don't know", he presses his lips up to one side.

"Aww come on, why not?", I give him my best puppydog eyes and wrap my arms around his waist.

He sighs and rubs at the back of his neck. "Is she still here?", he asks me.

Automatically I know he's referring to Alicia. Shit went down with her and Kendall Wednesday, and I was informed by her that their marriage counselor suggested they spend some time apart so she asked if she could stay with me for a week or two. I couldn't very well say no, and besides she used to live here and some of her stuff still remains in her room, like her bed; so I agreed. But somehow, Logan seems to be getting annoyed by it. I swear if these two don't knock it off, I'll be cutting them both out of my life.

"Yeah", I whisper into his chest and give him a big squeeze, letting my hands slide into the back pocket of his jeans. We just got back from dinner with my dad, their first time meeting eachother and went very well; so much better than I thought it would.

I feel him tense up before he lets out a long breath. "Babe", he moves his mouth close to my ear. "I've just been getting weird vibes from her lately. She makes me feel uncomfortable."

Is there some kind of tension in the air that I can't sense between these two people? "I'm sure she's asleep", I turn my head towards her bedroom door and see that the light is off. Shadows from the t.v. play under the door. "Please?", I tip my head up and jut out my lower lip at my handsome man. I got to spend three nights with him in a row and I miss sleeping in his arms.

"Okay fine", his lips curl up to one side in his signature crooked smile.

"Yay", I give him another squeeze to show my appreciation.

Several minutes later I'm in the bathroom, having just brushed my teeth and washed my face when I hear Logan calling out, "You almost done babe?"

I knew from the get-go that he was frisky tonight because we haven't been intimate since Monday, but it hasn't even been five minutes yet and I decide to mess with him. "Be patient, I'll be out soon. Or you could always get started on your hand without me", I respond, holding back a giggle.

"Hahaha, you're so funny", he remarks sarcastically.

"I know, and you love it", I replace my facial moisturizer back in the cabinet and open the bathroom door. I take a few steps towards my room when I'm grabbed from behind and a hand is flung over my mouth. Logan's scent fills my nostrils and I relax right away, not even bothering to fight. Thank God he did cover my mouth because I probably would have screamed so loud that all my neighbors would have rushed over and Alicia would have had a heart attack. His palm falls from my mouth as he lifts me and carries me inside my room, dropping me down onto my bed. I roll over onto my back and slap at his bicep. "That was really mean".

"Payback", he wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk.

I giggle and link my arms around the back of his neck; hey I can admit when I deserve something and not get all pouty pants. His chocolate eyes are twinkling at me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy. "I love you", I blurt out.

"How much?", he bites his lip.

"This much", I spread my arms out as wide as I possibly can, earning a grin. "Why? What is it that you want? I think I'm too tired to give a blowjob tonight", I joke and fake yawn.

He laughs, letting go of his lip and skims his hands up the inside of my arms until his hands meet mine, where he links our fingers together and rests his lips against mine. "I want us to move in together."

This definitely takes me by surprise. "I-I don't know", I tell him hesitantly, but truthfully. I don't want to rush into anything and end up regretting something later. "Can I think about it?"

"You sure can", he kisses the tip of my nose, still donning his grin which puts me at ease. His lips find their way just under my ear and his voice is husky as he says, "But let me just warn you that I intend on making you say yes by the end of the night."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know this isn't very long, but the ball is rolling now and umm, I needed to stop when I did! No death threats to me please haha. Anyway, I just wanna say that I appreciate each and every single review that I get and that you guys are the best, reviewers. So thanks! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yay thanks! Umm yeah I'm getting a weird vibe as well... hehe ****DeniseDEMD****- Bahaha your review cracked me up! I do have to agree though that Logan is pretty good at getting what he wants, so I'm sure he kept his promise. Roflmao at the last part of your review, seriously! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- haha I got all excited when the updates finally showed as well, you have no idea! Hey I think Denise had every right to blow up on Alicia like that, becuase she was kinda being a bitch. You are NOT terrible, that is actually me at times, I am sweet as sugar but when you tick me off, I'm like a ticking time bomb and fly off the handle lol. Hey in the dark, everyone IS a killer, you're not alone, but yano, Denise kinda smelled Logan so... And yeah such a damn smooth bastard right? *sigh* No, not the feels again! ****paumichyy****- Yup, Logan asked Denise to move in with him. How exciting right? *jumps around like an idiot* :D hehe ****Logan's Honey Pie****- I don't know your idea, but I really think you're onto something haha, like I've already said. But I know it's not 100% on, but yeah. Just hang on, answers will be coming, just not in this chapter haha! ****- Actually, I knew that guest review was you, because you're the only person I know who says 'n'aaaaaw' haha, good detective work huh? And ummm something is up with Alicia, I just can't say what just yet :) But yeah we all have our stupid moments, no worries. I kinda have whole stupid days at times, you would like have a six pack from laughing at me all day, seriously! ****kachilee07****- Yes, I agree, Alicia is weird, whether it's the pregnance hormones or not haha! And her and Kendall *smh* Who knows right? There will be more light shed on their story next chapter, I promise so don't die yet! I totally understand that Logan wants to move out to get away from creepshow (Alicia) that's bad huh? Lol it's funny though! Glad that you're still alive...stay that way! :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- *hands you an award for that review* completely hilarious and FYI, I LOVE ghetto! But yeah Alicia is really creepy, wonder what her deal is. And yeah, I know you would totally move in with Logan right away, poor guy would never see the sun again *smh* haha I don't think he would complain though!**

I woke up a little while ago and pried myself out of Logan's arms to get up and cook my man some breakfast. It's not often I get to do this, so I hum cheerfully to myself as I turn on the coffepot and get out some eggs, bacon, and english muffins. I hear footsteps trudging into the kitchen and I'm a little bummed when Alicia appears in the kitchen and not Logan. "Morning", I greet her all the same. To be honest, she looks kinda shitty like her eyes are all red and puffy; she probably cried herself to sleep last night. "Is everything alright?", I ask, concerned for my friend.

"Mornin'", she pulls a chair out from the table and sits down, resting her head in her hands. "No, I don't think so."

"Awww, what's wrong?", I start cracking eggs and adding them to a bowl to scramble.

"I just don't know about me and Kendall anymore. I think it's over", she sighs heavily and gets up to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"What? Why? What happened? Have you finally talked to him", I ask, shocked. The last I knew the couple hadn't spoken to eachother since Wednesday. I know damn well Kendall loves her so why would they split after only five months of marriage?

"Yeah I called him last night but...I just don't wanna talk about it right now", Alicia takes a sip of her juice.

I run over and wrap my arms around my best friend, trying to give her as much comfort as I can while still doing my own task. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out for you guys. He loves you, girl."

"Yeah", she retorts dryly as if even she isn't convinced. "So how did dinner go with your dad go?"

"It was amazing!", I grab the milk out and pour a little into the eggs to make them fluffy, then take out a mug and fill it with coffee for myself, and fix it up with all the proper ingredients.

"That's good. I'm surprised your dad didn't steal Logan away and take him somewhere for interrogation in a torture chamber complete with a lie detector."

This comment makes me laugh because my dad can be very over-protective of me. "I know right, but hey I'm not complaining", I shrug my shoulders and pour the beaten eggs into a pan. "So, umm what are you up to today?", I question the blonde sitting at my table.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go see my parents or do some baby shopping", she rubs her tummy which isn't very big yet but there's a noticable baby bump. "How about you?"

"Hmm", I tap my finger on my chin and stir the eggs. "No plans so far. Maybe we could go the mall and see a movie or something", I suggest. I need to spend some time with her and have a good talk because I have thought over the idea of moving in with Logan; and I've come to the decision that I will. I need to somehow tell this to Alicia without hurting her feelings because I'm thinking that Logan and I can rent a new apartment somewhere else that's the same distance between both our places of employment. I know I shouldn't feel bad, but in a way I feel like I'm kicking her out, even though she did move out with Kendall, but right now it's only my name on the lease, and I'm the only one paying rent, so the ultimate decision is up to me.

Speaking of the devil, I hear footsteps approaching the kitchen and I inform Alicia, "Logan spent the night."

"I kinda knew that", she smirks, most likely insinuating that she heard our act of lovemaking last night. I'm not embarrassed though because I've heard her and Kendall get it on several times; I guess it's one of the things that go along with having a roommate.

"Something smells good", Logan's bare feet tap across the tiled floor as he makes his way to me and kisses my cheek. "Good morning beautiful", he sneaks his hand around to grab my butt.

"Hey", I jump and tap his arm with the spatula, making him smile. "There's some coffee", I nod my head towards the pot filling the room with the delicious aroma of fresh brewed caffeine. It only takes a couple more minutes for me to finish the eggs, bacon, and toast the english muffins and fix each of us a plate before serving Logan and Alicia.

I don't know why, but as I grab my own plate from the counter and turn back around, an odd feeling creeps over my body as I see my boyfriend sitting straight across the table from Alicia. I shake it off and take a seat, turning to Logan. "Got any plans for the day?"

"Actually, I woke up with a text from Melanie. Today is the six month progress review thingie and her parents can't make it so she asked if I could come so she wouldn't have to face it alone. I was thinking you could come with and we could have lunch or an early dinner at that Mediterranean restaurant you wanted to try when we were there last week", he suggests.

I can't deny a pang of jealousy that hits me in the stomach, but I know that Marissa is a part of his past and he cared about her very much. I remind myself that he loves me now and that he asked me to move in with him. Truthfully, I would love to go and see if I can get her to talk again, so maybe she could give me some sort of explanation of why she said my best friend's name. But now I'm stuck in a rut because I already kinda made plans with Alicia.

"Umm", I bite my lip, trying to think. I avoid Alicia's blue eyes because I don't want to upset her but I REALLY don't want to turn down the chance to go with Logan.

"Hey, I could tag along with you guys", Alicia pipes up rather merrily.

My jaw drops for two reasons. First, Logan doesn't seem very keen on the idea of hanging around Alicia, at least not according to what he said last night. And wouldn't that be weird to take her to see Marissa after she did nothing but basically make fun of the poor girl the last time we talked about her? "I don't know", I say through clenched teeth, averting my gaze to Logan. I know the sweetheart he is won't say no in front of her face, but I don't want him to get mad at me. But then I feel bad for ditching Alicia.

"Okay fine, whatever", Logan shrugs, dropping his gaze down to his plate.

...

I sigh as I walk out to my car, happy to have a few minutes to myself with my own thoughts. Have you ever had one of those days where you feel like you were living in the twilight zone? Well that's how I felt all day. It was kinda weird taking Alicia along with us, I mean I even felt like I didn't belong but what can ya do? I stayed out in the car with Alicia while Logan and Melanie went to the conference thing with the doctors, and then went to visit with Marissa. Oddly, after a while, Melanie came out by herself, asking to speak to me privately. She placed a sealed envelope with my name written on it into my hand, saying that Marissa had wanted her to give it to me privately. Goosebumps ran up my arm and I decided to hold onto until later when I would have a moment alone to read it. I'm still mystified at what happened last weekend with her.

The rest of my day was spent with Logan and Alicia, and we messed around playing games in my apartment, while Logan had a couple of drinks to settle his nerves. He didn't tell me how the conference went, so I've been in suspense about that, plus the enveloped tucked into my back pocket that has been there for hours now. Just as luck would have it, I was getting ready to go to bed when my period decided to make an appearance, and of course there are no tampons or pads to be found in my apartment, so I had to make a late night run to the store. Logan's been drinking and Alicia has gone to bed. I decide to read the letter when I get to the parking lot at Wal-Mart, and with shaky fingers I unseal the envelope. _Please don't tell anyone I can talk. No one else knows but you. Come visit me tomorrow at 1:00, so we can have a chat._

My mind is constantly running while I run into the store, and when I get back home. I'm too busy thinking while I walk into the bathroom to pay attention to the noises at first, but when I do listen to them, my heart stops. This is just a prank right? These sounds can't be real. I tip-toe to Alicia's bedroom and push the door open, shocked into speechlessness at the sight before me. I somehow manage to find my voice after a few seconds and start yelling at both my best friend and my boyfriend.

"THE BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF MY APARTMENT NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Meh, I feel iffy about this, but hopefully your readers will enjoy it. The next couple of chapters will be kinda crazy, but hang in there, all will be revealed soon. A big thanks to all you reviewers, you keep me motivated :) SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Ha, yeah a lot of people don't seem to like Alicia lol. ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha I love your threat to Alicia...and let me add that your review was VERY entertaining haha but thanks ****kachilee07****- I adore your 'come to Jesus talk' ha I can't even explain how awesome that made me feel lol. I can't really say much else without giving anything away, but stay patient because these next couple of chapters are definitely gonna have you raging *hands you a paper bag to breathe into* Just hang in there, I promise things will calm down in a bit. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- haha well, i don't know your idea, and I can't really say anything without giving too much away, but...yeah it's all some BS going on right now huh? ****paumichyy****- Ahhh you will get your answer in the next chapter, I promise! I'm trying to update ASAP, so hang in there! :) ****michelle-schmaslow****- Ha! The answser to that is no, but answers about other things will all be coming together within the next few chapters so stay tuned and pay close attention! ****DeniseDEMD****- *curls into a ball and covers head with arms* Lol, girl I feel ya on that. I'm glad you like the chapter and are excited about the Marissa thing, more is to come next chapter, I promise. And I agree, Kendall should divorce Alicia's sorry ass! ****Rena . Robacki****- this thing NEVER adds your name right...blah! Haha but yeah...shit has hit the fan! ****henderson1993****- I feel your anger towards Logan *hug* Whoa, I'm sorry that actually happened to you when you were three months pregnant, that had to be HORRIBLE! ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Okay umm, I will consider that not a death threat ,but that you'd just like to see me laying beat up in an alleyway with just being able to breathe and my fingers still intact to write more haha. I totally feel your anger, that's some crazy shit right? And girl your Logan feels have NOT been in the closet, anyone with eyes can see that lol. Hope you enjoy this, AND if you do choose to have me jumped, I would also request that they don't knock my teeth out, thanks! :)**

*****Oh and I know I didn't update The Heart Won't Lie yet because...because I am having a bit of writer's block. I mean I know what I want to happen but I kinda have to build a bridge to get there...and yeah, I plan on getting that out as soon as my brain wants to act right!**

I unscrew the cap off the bottle Kendall just handed to me and take a drink, trying to calm myself down. After a couple of sips, I manage to get my breaths even and lean over to grab a tissue off the end table next to me while he stares at me, worried. I can only imagine what he thought when his doorbell started ringing non-stop just after midnight, and opened the door to find me standing there sobbing so hard I couldn't even breathe or stand up straight. He helped me in and sat me on the couch, before giving me the cold bottle of water. I dab at my eyes then inhale deeply.

"I-I'm sorry. I was really upset a-and didn't know where else to go", I apologize to the concerned blonde, and set the water down with shaky hands. I then proceed to skim my palms down the front of my jeans, and get ready to tell him what I saw. "Well you know Alicia's been staying with me since you guys are having problems", Kendall nods but doesn't say anything. "Umm well Logan was there and had some beers and she was sleeping, so I ran out to the store by myself. I went straight to the bathroom when I got back, not paying attention to anything until I hear her voice, she was like half moaning and saying 'No Logan. Leave me alone.' So I tip-toe to her room and push the door open, and see the two of them in the bed, with her naked pushing him off of her. He was unclothed as well, groaning and babbling a bunch of incoherent stuff. I don't- I just screamed at the both of them to leave and watched Logan climb off the bed and fall face-first to the floor. It was so pathetic, I couldn't stay there, so then I left myself. I was freaked out and couldn't just stand there without wanting to kill someone."

Kendall stands up and starts runing his fingers through his hair while pacing back and forth. "Are you sure that's exactly what you heard and saw?", he asks.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure", I let the scene run through my head several times and nod. Tears start falling again along with the pinch in my chest and I blubber, "Logan was trying to sleep with my pregnant best friend", I whisper, afraid to make it true by speaking the words out loud.

"Do you think Logan is interested in her?"

"I don't think so, but then again I don't know. She is pregnant and some men have a fetish for pregnant women", I shudder.

My best friend's husband is shaking his head back and forth. "Do you know where she is now?", he asks.

"No", I respond. Was it wrong of me to throw her out as well, when it seemed like she was fighting Logan off of her? Is she even alright? What if the baby was harmed? All I know is that I wasn't thinking straight.

Kendall kneels down in front of me and looks me directly in the eye. "I need to ask you something, okay?"

"Yeah", I feel a chill go up my spine. The hell is going on? I've had the weirdest day ever but something tells me it's not over yet.

"You said Alicia's staying with you because she and I are having problems. What did she tell you?"

"Umm", I nibble on my bottom lip. "She said the marriage counselor suggested that the two of you separate for a while to see if maybe things improve with space between you. Something like that", I shrug. "Why?"

His hand skims across his chin and he's back up, pacing again, while his eyes gradually grow shiny. "She-I...Denise, I don't even know who the hell Alicia is anymore. Monday night I was looking for a number to order pizza for dinner on her phone because I was too lazy to get up and look for the phone book. I came across a conversation, she's been...cheating on me."

"What? No!", I exclaim. "You guys just got married. And she tells me everything. She surely would have mentioned it."

"It's true, Denise", his voice cracks and it seems as if he's weakening like a worn piece of glass. I observe him walk slowly and sit down next to me on the couch, putting his head in his hands. "When I confronted her, she admitted that she had a one-night just before we got married. And that she slept with him a couple of times since. You know...", he presses his lips together tightly. "I love her, so freakin' much. I even told her that if she stops all contact with him now, that I'll try to work things out with her. We have a baby on the way, she swears it's mine and I believe with all my heart that it is."

"Oh my gosh", I cover my mouth with my hand, feeling my stomach flip and pat his arm comfortingly. Why didn't she ever tell me? And how could she do this to Kendall?

"She was upset, begging me not to leave her. She said she'd stop, and I believed her. I tried, but she got a text Tuesday night while she was in the shower and I know it's not my place, but I had to check it. I had this feeling in my gut. It was the same person from before, she didn't stop talking to him. I texted him back to meet me the next day for lunch and then deleted the conversation so she wouldn't see."

My heart aches for the poor man who's breaking down in front of me. "I went to the bakery they apparently frequented a couple of towns over and from outside I saw someone sitting at the table I requested. He was facing the other way so I couldn't see his face, but he has dark brown hair...spiked up just like Logan's". My head starts spinning but I listen to Kendall go on. "I-I couldn't even go in. I wanted to slam my fist through the glass and beat the life out of him."

The light bulb goes off over the top of my head. "It was Wednesday?"

"Yeah, Wednesday", the green eyed husband of my best friend confirms and my heart drops completely to the pit of my stomach.

"Logan doesn't work on Wednesdays. He-he goes to Monterey to see Marissa. But he hasn't been going every week", I babble, trying to make sense of it all. "He didn't go this week. He told me he just stayed at his place...", I trail off seeing puzzle pieces come together. "What?!", I shriek, making the both of us jump. "Do y-you think they've had something going on behind our backs all this time?" I think back on all the times Logan would complain how Alicia made him feel 'uncomfortable' and all the times she would trash talk him and put him down. Maybe she wasn't really pushing him away when I saw them last night. Was she secretly trying to get me to break up with him so she could have him all to herself? Was he just saying that as a cover-up to hide his true feelings for her? Is it really Kendall's baby and not Logan's?

Kendall sighs loudly and curls his hands into tight fists. "I hope not. I really hope not. I trusted Logan. He's been my best friend for so long and I've always been able to trust him. My best friend and my wife. God, Denise, please tell me this is all a joke". Kendall slumps over, setting his head in my lap and starts sobbing. I wrap one arm around him and rub his back soothingly, although I'm sure I feel just as distraught as he does.

"We'll get through this", I whisper, hoping with everything inside of me that our suspicions aren't correct.

...

I wake up tangled with Kendall's body the next morning, and look around trying to remember everything that happened. I hoped to wake up and that yesterday would have all been just a bad dream and I would be cozied up in Logan's arms and spend the whole day in bed with my amazing boyfriend. I sigh and sit up, still fully clothed on the couch and suddenly remember that Marissa wants me to meet her today.

"You okay?", Kendall wakes up next to me and rubs at his eyes.

"Umm yeah, but I have to go home now", I notice it's already past nine o'clock and I need to shower and change before taking the three hour drive to Monterey. "I have something to take care of today."

"Kay", he covers his yawn. "Let me know if you hear from either one of them", he refers to Alicia and Logan.

"Will do. Thanks and sorry", I stand up and stretch my muscles.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Just be careful and keep in touch okay? Apparently we're in this together."

"Yeah", I nod and force a small grin on my lips while making my way to the door. "See ya later, Kendall."

Fifteen minutes later I pull into my spot in the parking lot at my apartment and am stunned to see Logan's car still parked there from the night before. One glance assures me that he's fast asleep inside his sleek car with the seat reclined. Fucker was probably too drunk to drive, well good for him; I hope he wakes up with a horrible cramp in his neck and it's stiff. I hold back the urge to key the word 'cheater' into the paint of that Fisker Karma and slam my car door closed, holding my head up high as I walk past. I will take the high road and act like the mature woman that I am.

As I approach my apartment, I realize that it's probably been unlocked all night but I decide that I don't care if everything I own is missing as long as I don't Alicia here because I can't stomach her right now and I'd hate to be locked up for assaulting a pregnant woman. The only thing on my mind is having that with Marissa to see what's up. Maybe she's known all along what's been going on and wants to inform me. Either way I hope whatever it is she wants to talk about doesn't deliver a whammy because I don't know how much more I can handle.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok let me start by apologizing for taking so long, I had a bit of a busy day. Also, this isn't the most entertaining chapter ever, BUT it serves a purpose, so yeah. A big thank you to all of you lovely reviewers, you make my writing world go round'! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Ahhh complete craziness huh? Hehe hang on! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- yeah, like everything is just up in the air right? I agree, it is always the quiet ones you have to look out for. Hehe your threats are awesome girl, if I could incorporate them into the story I so would :) ****kachilee07****- get that drag yo ass to Jesus tirade in order girl cuz shit is going down! Umm I'm sorry for making you insane...I do happen to be fond of creating many twists and turns in my writing :hehe :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Expressing yourself violently through words is completely fine, so don't worry about that haha. I would only become worried when you start acting these out O.O Ahh I love how you called Alicia a butthead and I'm sorry for playing with your emotions, don't send the mafia after me! :) ****henderson1993****- Ha I like your descriptions of Logan and Alicia, and your compliments are greatly appreciated :) ****michelle-schmaslow****- Ahh there's always plot twists and surprises in my stories hehe. But poor Kendall, got cheated on and still tried to work things out *shakes fist at Alicia* :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Umm...umm...umm... I feel your pain hehe. I'm curious at what you think Marissa would have to tell Alicia and I will drop a bomb here, there are NO twins :P ****paumichyy****- Alicia is such a skank right? Ugh, she makes me so mad but...yeah shit went down and now everything is all twisted and tangled up! Nope *shakes head rapidly* Will not take your Logan back! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha I feel your pain on wanting to punch a preggo, Alicia just brings out the worst in people huh? Umm, I plead the fifth on the whole Logan thing *tip-toes away quickly before you can catch me* :) ****Rena . Robacki****- Crazy shit right? Go ahead and read on to find an answer.**

Hi", I greet the pretty brunette after the nurse walks out.

I observe Marissa fidgeting with her hands in her lap before she turns towards me and smiles softly. "Hi, Denise, how are you?", she cranes her neck to look out the window.

"Well I've been better", I reply honestly and push everything to the back of my mind. I thought about it constantly for the past three hours while driving here, and no doubt it will haunt my mind the whole way back to Long Beach. Now is not the time to worry about those backstabbers Logan and Alicia.

"Yeah, I think we both have", she sighs, and moves closer to me. "I know you probably think this is weird, you know...about me talking to you out of nowhere when I supposedly can't talk, and asking you to meet me alone, but I do have my reasons", she explains. I note that she doesn't say anything about speaking Alicia's name.

"Mm-hmm", I nod, glad that she can read my mind.

"First, I'm just gonna say I don't know who to trust, but there's something about you that makes Logan different, and...", she trails off.

"And what?", I urge her on. I mean obviously this is important if she wanted me to come alone right?

"I don't know if I'm trying to warn you, or protect you or what, but what I'm about to tell you, no one else knows. I mean NO ONE", the blue eyed girl enunciates, raising goosebumps all over my body. I rub at my arms even though the room is a comfortable temperature. I nod my head again, letting her know I'm prepared to listen.

"The night everything happened", Marissa points down to her legs. "Logan and I had been dating for a while, and he proposed to me. I cared about him, but...I don't know, I still do, but I was young and not sure if I was in love with him, you know?" She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Not enough to marry him. I know it sounds bad that I didn't wanna spend the rest of my life with him, but like I said we were young. He was my first love and I wanted to experience others without committing to Logan. My whole family was gung-ho on him and I didn't want to disappoint anyone, but this is my life. I don't know if it was selfish on my part", she shrugs her shoulders and I shake my head.

"That's not selfish", I assure her. Maybe I would have felt that way if I was in her shoes as well...who knows?

"I don't know what Logan has told you about me, or if he has told you much at all, but I want to let you know what really happened that night. I was depressed, severely, they called it, but at the time I didn't know. I thought it was just crazy hormones and also, I was into drugs pretty heavily at the time. There wasn't anything I didn't try to be honest, but that's not the point. I told Logan I didn't want to marry him and we got into a huge argument. I left and went home. I was really upset." A look of embarrassment crosses her face as she tucks her thick hair behind her ears. "I just felt like I would be letting everybody down, especially Logan to turn down his proposal, and I didn't wanna be responsible for breaking his heart. I was twisted, and really fucked up in the head. Drugs can make you see things from a way different perspective. But umm, I wanted to kill myself. I just wanted to slit my wrists in the bathtub and bleed to death, get out of this miserable place I called life."

I cross my legs and sit up straighter, feeling so horribly sorry for this woman in front of me. I can't imagine having thoughts like that, let alone acting on them. "You don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to", I tell her.

"No, I want to", she grins. "I wrote out a suicide note just like you see in movies, and put it on my bed, but my friend Ally showed up. Well I had met her at a party and she introduced herself to me as Ally Webb. I'm not sure if I'd really consider us friends, I would only see her around on the weekends and we would run in the same circle of friends and did the same drugs so...yeah. Anyway, she pretty much ruined my plan and begged me to come out with her. We were headed to a party because she wouldn't take no for an answer and I figured, why the hell not get fucked up one last time, so I snorted some cocaine and smoked a joint on the way, blabbing to Ally about the whole incident with Logan. I was too stoned to pay much attention to where we were going, but we ended up in a field where there's a water tower. No one was there but I didn't think anything of it when she told me we must have gotten there before anyone else because it was gonna be like one of those tailgate party things. Anyway, we decided to see who could climb the highest up the tower, her suggestion of course", Marissa purses her lips together tightly for a moment and then proceeds. "I went up and up and up because I was high as a kite and my brain wasn't working properly and I didn't have a care in the world. I remember stopping to take a breath because my legs were tired. I must have been like fifty feet off the ground when she...she told me she had to tell me something. I'll never forget the way her face twisted up or the look in her eyes when she told me that she's Alicia Webber and that Logan Mitchell is her man. She called me stupid and said I was crazy if I thought that he even cared about me. She said no one could ever love him like she could, and then she pushed me. I was able to catch myself with my hands a few feet down and even though I was so drugged up, I was terrified. I was screaming for help. I bet you're asking yourself why when I had all the intentions of killing myself less than an hour earlier", Marissa's eyes are shining as she crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head back and forth.

I'm speechless, stuck in a stupor, unable to respond. "You never really understand until you're in the moment and it's horrifying. What they say about your life flashing in front of your eyes right before you die is true, you know. So many memories played through my head like a movie while I was hanging there. I was kicking my legs around, begging her to help me but the bitch laughed like some psychopath and stepped down onto my fingers with the tips of her boots. I-I tried to hang on, but the pain was excruciating and my arm muscles were tired. Eventually, I fell. The impact was horrendous and pain shot through me everywhere. I knew I was still alive but I was afraid to move, scared to show any signs that I was still breathing because Al-Ally-Alicia, who knows what she would do. I closed my eyes and prayed. Crazy right? I was wasted and praying to God for my life not to end. When her footsteps got near, I held my breath and layed there as still I possibly could. She nudged me with her foot and apparently was satisfied when I didn't respond, so she left. She left me there to die, but as you can see I didn't. I knew I could talk but I wanted to punish myself. I was happy to be half paralyzed. It's what I deserved because I wanted to kill myself in the first place. Maybe God planned it that way because maybe I would have been too chickenshit to go through with it. I don't know. I just shut down, just tried to stop living completely."

Silent tears are streaming down my face while my head whirls. Alicia tried to kill Marissa because she was dating Logan. Is this true? "I-I", I stutter around, trying to get my mouth to form words but it won't obey.

"I know you're probably like this crazy bitch just told me some messed up shit, but it's for your own good. Word got around the next weekend Alicia visited my house, she told me if I ever told anyone, that she would kill my family. I love my family and I didn't want to test her threats. Why should my family have to suffer and die over something I did? So I, I just kept my mouth shut."

A thought pops up in my head. "Did Logan-does he..."

Marissa begins to answer the question I can't speak. "I don't know what's going on, if Logan had a part in it. I-", the door opens and a nurse walks in.

"Time for meds", the tall red-headed woman announces cheerfully, jarring me back to the real world.

I dab at the few tears staining my cheeks and stand up, beyond confused. "I-I'm gonna go now", I say and stagger to the door, with a pounding headache and wondering if I truly know anyone anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N And the story continues hehe. Again, this isn't the most interesting, but it has it's ignificance ;) Let me start by thanking you lovely reviewers, you are the best! I also want to say that some of the shout outs are short, I can't say much without revealing too much, so yeah. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- bahaha wow your review made me laugh so hard (at times) and made me quite proud of myself. That is a HUGE compliment coming from you, so thank you so much! I just don't even know what to say, except for that sadly, cousin Amanda won't be making an appearance here...sorry. ****michelle-schmaslow****- I don't remember the beginning of that movie, but I do remember the tragic part hehe. Ehhh as I said, I can't say much so... yeah :) ****dudeamanda****- there's all kinds of crazy in this story hehe! ****paumichyy****- Ahh, I feel your frustration, but yeah no matter which way things are turned around here, Alicia is still going to remain a bad person, so please feel free to kick her! ****kachilee07****- Ha wow! Alicia is a bad person, no doubt about that, whether the whole Marissa story is true or not... But yes, poor Kendall is getting totally screwed in this whole thing. Awww wow, thank you so much for the compliments, it means a lot! :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Umm ok, I think I'm scared of you... Hehe not really, or maybe at least that Logan oneshot and pic eased your anger towards me some? Lol But oh holy hell, I LOVE your threat to Logan, for some reason shoving stuff up people's asses is just hilarious when you're mad right? Even though I'm sure you mean it. :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ha, so many questions you have. One word...patience. All will come together soon. And rest assured, you are probably not the only person confused, k? :) ****henderson1993****- Haha yes, such a whole crazy, twisted plot huh? Alicia sure is something else! :) ****HollyDust2334****- your update is here :) Hope you like, and BTW, Hi :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Wowies, your compliments are just so awesome, my heart is swelling...for real though. And yes things are all crazy right now, sorry for stressing you out so much! :) ****Rena . Robacki****- Ahhh yes, some crazy shit is going down...I know, I know *sobs* I am working hard to get things straightened out hehe**

_ "Baby. Denise, I don't know what you saw, but nothing happened I promise. I love you. Please call me back". _ Obviously this is from Logan.

"_Denise!", _a hysterical Alicia screams into the receiver. _"I-I, I was so scared. Logan was trying to rape me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come home. I understand that you were probably shocked, I can only imagine. But you know I'm your best friend and I love you girl. Let me know that you're okay."_

_ "Damn!", _a frustrated Logan's voice fills my ears, then the call is disconnected.

_ "It's Alicia again, still haven't heard from you. I'm at my parent's house if you wanna talk. Oh my God, Kendall is gonna freak out when he hears about what happened. Please don't be mad, it wasn't my fault."_

"_Hey, it's Kendall. Just wondering if you've talked to anyone_".

I listen numbly through all of the messages littering my voicemail, tapping the number 7 on the screen after each, deleting them all. There were even a couple of missed calls from an unfamiliar number but I ignore those and sit down to call my dad. I dial his number and try to hold back the tears when he answers. "Hi daddy", I speak softly.

"Hey pumpkin. How are you?", he asks.

Ugh, it probably isn't a good idea to say 'thoroughly screwed'. "There's just kind of a lot going on right now, but I'll tell you about it later. I need some help trying to change the locks on my door. Can you help me?"

My dad takes a breath on the other end of the line. "Aren't you supposed to talk to the apartment manager or have maintenance come and do it?"

"It's Sunday and I don't wanna wait until tomorrow to do it, dad. I already went to the hardware store and bought the stuff. It's pretty important to me right now. I'll order pizza for dinner and I even have some beer in the fridge. We can watch the game on t.v.", I bait him.

"Yeah sure, Denise. I'll be there in about half an hour", he responds.

"Okay dad, see you soon", a trace of a smile covers my lips as I hang up the phone. I yawn but tell myself that's a no-no because there are urgent things to take care of. First of all, I don't even know what to think anymore about this whole Logan/Alicia/Marissa thing, and my poor brain is just fried. I'm basically waiting for someone to jump out of a closet at any second now announcing that I'm being pranked on one of those t.v. shows. So many different combinations of possibilities have been running through my mind that I don't know don't which way is up or down anymore. I know I can believe in me, and the best decision I've come to is to kick all three people out of my life. I mean why keep them around if I can't trust them? I'm not saying that I don't trust Marissa, but she's not really a big part of things; unless what she's saying is correct and my best friend tried to kill her. If you ask me, I can't imagine Alicia doing that, but I also can't imagine her and Logan getting it on behind mine and Kendall's backs either.

First and foremost, Logan and Alicia both have a key to my apartment, so a lock change should solve that problem, as well as blocking both of them from being able to call me. Second, I will pack every bit of belongings of Alicia's up and take one hundred trips outside to the apartment dumpsters out back, if that's how many it takes, until not one item of hers remains in _my _apartment. Let me add anything that Logan Mitchell has physically ever given me as well to that list. My mind is made up and between the betrayal, deceit, and lies; I am finished with these two human beings.

My phone ringing catches my attention and I answer it hastily without even looking. "Hello?"

"Is this Denise Asbury?", a male voice asks.

"Yes, who is this?", I throw a question back out.

"My name is Detective Watson with the Los Angeles Police Department. I was wondering if you could come down to the station and answer some questions for me when you have a free moment?"

My heart starts racing. Is everything okay? Is someone hurt? "Yeah I'll be there in fifteen minutes", I tell him and hang up the phone.

...

"Hi, I'm Detective Watson, the man you spoke to on the phone a bit ago", the tall pale man extends his hand out to me as I enter the small room equipped with two chairs and a table. It reminds me of those interrogation rooms you see on t.v. and it makes my blood run cold. I give him a small smile and sit down in the closest chair, putting my trembling hands out on the table in front of me. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I just have a few questions to ask you concerning Logan Mitchell and Alicia Knight. You're not in any trouble at all. Okay?", he tries to assure me.

"Yeah", I agree quietly. Oh my gosh, what is going on?

"Would you like something to drink? We have coffee and water. There's sodas in the vending machine", the detective tells me.

"No I'm fine". I just want to get out of here and forget everything that has happened within the past two days.

"Alright then", he takes his hat off and sets it on top of the table and takes out a notepad and a pen, along with a little electronic device. "I'm going to record everything you say", he informs me.

"Okay", I answer and he pushes a button with his thick thumb.

"Now Mrs. Asbury, I need you to tell me everything that happened Saturday night, February twenty third of this year."

I let out a shaky breath and lick my lips, understanding what incident he's talking about. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Begin with what happened when you got home from the store."

"Well, I came in and went straight to the bathroom. I was having a female issue, you know", I feel my face get hot but ignore it and continue on. "I was sitting there and I heard talking and I-"

The booming voice cuts me off. "What did you hear, Denise?"

I close my eyes and go back to that moment. "Alicia...Knight said 'No Logan. Leave me alone.'"

"Those are the exact words you heard?"

"Yes, precisely."

"Did you hear anything after that?"

"Logan Mitchell was groaning. He didn't sound very coherent. Maybe he was trying to say something but I couldn't make out any words", I reply honestly.

"Uh-huh", he nods his head urging me on. "And what happened after that?"

"Naturally I was curious, you know hearing sounds coming from my boyfriend and best friend, so I finished up what I was doing and quietly walked to her-Alicia's bedroom".

"How long would you say that took?", I'm questioned.

"I don't know maybe twenty to thirty seconds", I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok, continue on", he scribbles something down.

"Umm...well...I...I saw...the two of them naked on the bed", the memory tears at my heart.

"Where was Mr. Mitchell? And you said he was naked?"

I'll never forget this sight as long as I live, it's just too painful. "Yes, Logan wasn't wearing any clothes. The bed faces the opposite wall, but he was laying on his side, on the mattress, with his back facing me. He wasn't on top of her or anything." Several seconds of silence follow until the detective speaks again.

"Alright, now tell me about Ms. Knight."

"She was facing me, laying on her side. She looked like she was trying to push him off of her".

"When you say 'trying to push him off of her', can you be more descriptive please?"

"Her hands were shoving him at the waist."

"And what was Mr. Mitchell doing? Were his hands on her? Was he trying to hold her down or anything? Was he fighting against her?"

I tuck my hair behind my ears. "No, nothing. He was just laying there."

"Was either one of these two people saying anything while you were standing there watching from the doorway?"

"No. Once again, Logan was groaning and babbling, but there were no sentences or words formed."

"Okay", Mr. Watson's eyes bore directly into mine. "This might be a little tough, but I have to ask these questions."

"Yeah, okay", I respond.

"Did Ms. Knight appear to be distressed?"

"Sh-she. No, she was just pushing at him but she wasn't hysterical or frantic or anything."

"Was she crying or screaming, or anything that would lead you to believe that she was uncomfortable in any way?"

I shake my head, until he nods towards the silver recorder between us. "No", I say out loud.

"Alright. Now this is one of the most important questions here, and is most likely the hardest" he warns me. I nod, letting him know I'm ready. "Did you see any form of penetration? Was either one of the two touching eachother in a sexual way?"

I play the memory back through my head a few times. "No, Logan's arms were just there by his side and Alicia was shoving him at his waist."

"Okay good", Mr. Watson seems satisfied with my answer. "Now you said Mr. Mitchell had been drinking. How much alcohol did he consume?"

"He had two beers".

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't keep alcohol in the house and he, Logan picked up a six pack on the way home."

"Does he do drugs?"

"No. At least I don't think so. I've never seen him do anything."

"Alright, let's get back to the story Ms. Asbury. What occurred after you saw the two of them in bed? Were either one of them aware that you had been standing there watching?"

"I don't think so. I was shocked of course, and hurt, so I screamed for the both of them to get out of my apartment."

"What proceeded to happen following this?"

"Logan stood up and fell over onto the floor. He landed face first and stayed there."

"Did Mr. Mitchell say anything to you?"

"No, he was just mumbling, making weird noises and I was disgusted. I saw Alicia get up off the bed with a sheet wrapped around her and I left."

"Why did you leave your apartment?"

I know he's aking these questions for certain purposes, but is a member of the police department really that dense? "Because I couldn't stand the sight!", I yell as hot tears stream from my eyes. "My best friend and boyfriend betrayed me by sleeping together and it hurt". I wipe at the tears, hating how pathetic I sound.

"Did anything else happen before you left? Did Ms. Knight trying to say anything to you?"

"She called my name several times but I didn't stop. I didn't listen, I didn't want to. I grabbed my keys off the counter and left."

"I understand that this is emotional for you Ms. Asbury and I apologize. I do have one last question before I let you go though. From what you saw, would you say that Logan Mitchell had the intentions of raping Alicia Knight?"

Fuck me. Is this man serious? If I say no, then that means I think Alicia is making all of this up. She tends to be a bit of a drama queen, but this is a serious accusation. On the other hand, if I say yes, I am accusing my boyfriend of committing a crime I'm not one hundred percent sure he did. Why would Logan try to rape her, if they're already seeing eachother? Do I believe that Logan is capable of being a rapist? I give Mr. Watson the most honest answer I can think of. "I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, so not the longest chapter in history, but I have written it today :) And for all you readers who may be getting impatient, things will come to a peak next chapter, I PROMISE! *jumps around excitedly* Hehe, anyway I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. Have fun and be safe no matter what you're doing. And if you are alone, smile and be happy that you can stay home and stare at hot pics of BTR instead of listening to some idiot babble on about something you have no cares about...Oh you also get to read fanfiction and know that I love you hehe. But yeah, I know some people are anti V-Day and that's totally cool, but yeah I'll just shut up now. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha yeah I can totally imagine cousin Amanda going to jail for murder. Yeah, two beers... You MAY be on to something, who knows? But yeah theories are good and I take it as a high compliment that you said this is so good that it hurts. I'm not really one for drama and really _(fill in the blank yourself) stuff, but I am having fun with this story. ** **But yay, thanks so much! ****kachilee07****- Oh girl, I am so sorry for keeping you in suspense *cringes* Yes there are a lot of things going and as for the keeping it straight part, I am doing my best to keep my brain from blowing up here hehe. And thank you so much! ****michelle-schmaslow****- Wow, those victime kinda people always piss me off, like just...UGH haha. But crazy? Yes I am bringing the crazy in this story. Thank you :) ****dudeamanda****- You are not alone in your hatred of Alicia...I like the way you think, let's just hope that Denise can figure things out before something happens :) ****paumichyy****- Well thanks, I am trying here :) Yes some things are weird, just sit tight, things will be coming to a close soon ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Yeah umm, shit just got crazier! I just love your previous review, I mean there are SO many awesome ways to take Alicia down...if she's not innocent, that is ;) But yes, no matter how it turns out, that poor baby growing in her belly will be the one to suffer. Hehe, we all have our moments...I won't tell anyone ****HollyDust2334****- Ahhh, we are all curious haha. Next chapter will be awesome :) ****FangedCutie****- Hehe well thanks girl, what can I say? I have a crazy imagination. *high five back* Miss you too mama, hmu sometime! ****DeniseDEMD****- Hahaha I love your review and your way of thinking. Alicia is nuts, even if things don't go the way you're thinking :) ****Rena . Robacki****- *hands you a shotgun* Hehe, umm yeah I can't say anything, but you'll have to wait just a little longer to see how things go down... but please, do give her a piece of your mind! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes Denise is smart for changing her locks. A lot of people are confused, just sit tight, things will be revealed soon /;)**

"Thank you and have a great day", the cheerful woman greets me after I've unloaded the four boxes of random items, one full box of shoes, and three large lawn bags full of clothes out of my car. Yeah, I feel proud of myself for donating Alicia's stuff she left behind at my place to the Goodwill. Hey, she's done without it all for five months now, she probably won't miss it; and too bad if she does. I'm a woman scorned with no mercy for the wicked. I could've been a total bitch and threw everything away or burned it in a big bonfire, but why not give it to people who are less fortunate? Makes space in my two room apartment for that office/gym I've been wanting.

"Thanks, you too!", I call back to her and get back in my car with a big smile, closing the door. The sun is shining brightly and it's seventy five degrees in early February a nice day to ride with the windows down. Plus the electric went out at work so we got to leave at ten this morning, isn't that awesome? I found the Goodwill in the phonebook and it's about a twenty minute drive my place, but I don't mind.

In fact, I see a coffee shop before I get too far out of the way and decide to treat myself to a mocha frapuccino and hopefully a velvet cupcake; I deserve it for the all the hard work I've done today. Circling back around the same street, I find a spot next to the curb to park and get out. My hand is on the door of the entrance, getting ready to pull it open when a familiar face catches my view. Alicia Knight is sitting at a table drinking from a styrofoam cup while chatting and smiling to a brunette. Just the same as Kendall had described, he has the same shade of hair, spiked up like Logan's, and is wearing a black short sleeved shirt. He's also not facing me, which poses a problem. I go in panic mode, letting my hand fall quickly off the handle and I quickly rush back to my car, pulling my phone out when I'm tucked back inside safely. I scroll through the contacts and find the number I'm looking for, and push _dial_.

It only rings twice when the other line is answered. "Kendall, it's Denise. What's the name of the bakery you were supposed to meet Alicia's date at?" My eyes search for a name on the cute red awning hanging above the little shop while I wait for his response.

"Umm...The...The...Victorian Lady! Why?"

"Holy shit! Alicia's in there with him now!", I blurt out and hang up the phone. What should I do? Should I go in and confront them? Or am I supposed to leave it alone? I'm stuck in the middle of something that I want no part of. Screw it, I don't care anymore. I wrote these two people out of my life Saturday night and it's gonna stay that way. I start my car back up and remind myself that there are more than just one bakery in Los Angeles.

No matter how hard I try to tell my brain to shut up, it just won't and curiosity gets the best of me. I can't say one hundred percent that that was Logan sitting there with Alicia, and the idea just won't let me go. It's Wednesday, Logan has no work. He sometimes goes to visit Marissa, but is that what he's up to today? I won't risk driving three hours there to maybe miss him. I remember Melanie gave me her number in case I needed anything, and I find her name in my phone before dialing it and put it on speaker.

Thirty seconds later I hang up the phone and sigh. Nope, according to Melanie, Logan had not gone to Monterey today. But there's still a possibility that it wasn't him at The Victorian Lady. My conscience is eating me alive right now and I make a quick, illegal u-turn, and head towards a different part of town. It's not long until I pull into a not so unfamiliar driveway and turn my car off_. You can do this. You have to do this, Denise, _I give myself a pep-talk before exitting my vehicle.

I ascend the steps and ring the doorbell, shuffling my feet while I wait impatiently for someone to come. "Umm hi", the brunette says from the other side of the door.

"Hi, does Logan happen to be home?", I ask him roommate, sliding my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Yeah, talk about perfect timing", he shakes his head. "He just got back like two minutes ago. Can you just hold on for a minute, I think he's up in the bathroom?"

"No problem", my heart lightens up. "Can you just tell him that I'm here and I'll wait outside since it's so nice?"

"Sure", he nods and the door closes before I can thank him.

I pace back and forth nervously before telling myself that I'm acting stupid for being nervous; and I perch my butt on the edge of the top step, letting the sun warm the top of my feet. I twirl my keychain around my fingers until the door opens and then closes back up seconds later.

"Hey Denise!", that raspy voice sounds surprised to see me out here. I don't get to get up and greet him before he's sitting down next to me, pulling me into him. "God, I've missed you so much", he kisses the top of my head. I feel relief that he is here and not at that coffeshopt. I allow myself to melt into him, not able to help it. I've missed him as well. I wrap an arm around him, and hold me to him, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Logan", I choke out and sigh before tipping my head back to see that handsome face.

He waves his head back and forth. "I knew you would see that Alicia was making everything up. I never did anything with her baby. Why would I? I love you."

The tears have a mind of their own and trickle down my cheeks, but I can't stop staring into those brown eyes that can take away the pain.

His thumbs swipe at the wet drops and he continues. "You can't possibly believe that I would try to rape her, let alone sleep with her when she's married to my best friend. I'm just so glad you came back to me."

Something inside of me is screaming the word black. I take note that Logan is wearing a black t-shirt just like the guy at the bakery with Alicia, and I push away from him, getting to my feet. I guess I had a weak moment and for two whole minutes sitting in his arms, the world was right again. "Logan, I-I", I back away as he reaches for me. I'm so confused and not sure who to believe. "I just needed to see you I guess. But this doesn't mean that we're getting back together".

"Baby", his face falls when he acknowledges my words. "Please don't be like this anymore. I miss you". Logan stands up as well and takes a step toward me.

"No, Logan, no!", I scream, making him freeze in his tracks. "Don't do this. I-I can't", I grab a handful of my hair and push it out of my face and sprint down the steps. "I'm sorry, so sorry", I run back to my car and start the engine, pulling out of the driveway as fast as I possibly can, speeding away.

I calm down after a bit and slam my hand down onto the steering wheel. Damn, I still don't have any answers.

...

I spring up in the bed, and my eyes automatically find the neon green light of the clock staring me down. It's 12:51. Shit, my heart is beating fast as I throw the blankets off of me and rush over to the now vacant other bedroom in my apartment, and open the black metal box that I found earlier._ I saw it on the top shelf of the closet, having somehow missed it before and found it very mysterious because it was locked. I tried several different combinations to no avail, before getting frustrated and busting it open with the hammer. To be honest, I had been pretty adamant about opening it up at first, afraid of what I would find inside. We've all seen those movies where people find the creepy stuff like pictures with people's faces cut out and a different face glued on it, or locks of hair or even fingernails or eyelids. _

_ To my surprise when I did flip the lid, I found lots of pictures of Alicia and Kendall's wedding, as well as several important documents like her birth certificate and stuff. There also had been a gold ring sitting perfectly in the corner with a square white diamond in the middle, surrounded by a cluster of tiny diamonds circling the not so small two karat diamond._

I drop to my shins on the floor and set the box on my lap, opening it once again to reveal the ring. I pick the object up and turn it this way and that, studying it as it produces different shapes and colors on the wall from the light and gasp. Goosebumps pop up all over my body when I realize that it IS indeed exactly the same ring I saw in a picture above the fireplace at The Mitchell's home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N *lets out a deep breath* OMG I am so excited for this, like beyond words hehe. So yeah, thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers, you have made this story so fun to write and it simply wouldn't be possible without you. So a BIG thanks to YOU! I seriously love you guys! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Thanks, I hope you had a good Valentine's Day, mine was awesome! So sorry for keeping you in so much suspense, I truly hope you like this chapter...I think I got some inspiration by seeing you kinda go all out on Aim To Please, so I believe I should thank you for that, so thank you :) Ha I totes love the idea of Kendall dating a girl named Tiffany next, best idea I've EVER heard! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- If this chapter doesn't bring everything together for you, then please let me know and I will PM you some answers. Maybe the things in my head aren't conveyed very well through my writing...I dont' know but you seem REALLY confused hehe. BUT, Denise loves Logan and and when you love someone so much, no matter how hard you try to write them out of your life, you just can't. And too many things are left unanswered for her, like WTH happened with Alicia and Logan? She NEEDS to know. ****paumichyy****- Ahh you're interested and confused, and love it. I must be doing a good job hehe. Hopefully this chapter will bring the story together for you, at least that is my goal :) ****dudeamanda****- Yes, my heart DEF goes out to Denise, because yeah she really does love Logan. Oooh mystery and clever...not two words I hear very often about my writing, but I do love them :) ****kachilee07****- Okay, Okay, I can only imagine how much you wanna strangle me right now and you have my sincere apology. But I do hope this chapter brings everything together for you and gives you the answers you need! ****michelle-schmaslow****- Hahaha I'm so sorry, please just read this and I truly hope it answers all of your questions and eases your curiosity! ****DeniseDEMD****- Umm, I didn't mean for the end of that chapter to be a cliffhanger...but yeah hehe. Girl please, I guarantee I am probably older than you, so don't feel old at all! You've seen how bad my memory is. Crazy up my sleeve? Ummm, I don't know about that hehe. But please do enjoy this chapter :) OH YEAH, I got your PM and at the moment, I am undecided hehe...but if you do have any more suggestions, do let me know. I'm kinda like, brainless about it. ****HollyDust2334****- That's right, get rid of that skank's stuff! I would totally do the same thing, except probably take a picture and send it to her after hehe. :) ****Rena . Robacki****- Revenge is awesome right? Excited and curious, that means I am doing a good job hehe, but really sorry for keeping you in suspense, God only knows how many people wanna kill me now. Maybe I should go into hiding. And I always update fast...or at least I try to :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Hum...well...I fucking LOVE your review, but then again I always do. They are so entertaining, you have no idea. So umm, yeah I can see your emotions are all over the place, and the only advice I can really think of is for you to read this chappy...perhaps you will (possibly) feel a bit better. If not, please don't come look for me in DE, you won't find me here! **

I must've fallen asleep because when I wake up my head is pounding and it hurts to open my eyes. My throat feels parched and when I lift my face, I realize that I'm sitting tied to a chair and gagged, in what looks to be like a basement somewhere. The fuck is going on?

_I remember waking up this morning and calling out of work. I drove to Monterey to Logan's parent's house and had a chat with his cousin Amanda about the ring. I took it with me, and when I showed it to her she informed that it's a family heirloom, and that since Logan had no sisters, it was passed on to him. In face, that ring was the one Logan gave to Marissa when he proposed to her. No one knew what had happened to the ring, so it was a big surprise for Amanda. We chatted for a few minutes, with her questioning where it came from; and I told her the truth. She thanked me and hugged me, and I sped off to the mental hospital, intent on talking to Marissa. When I described the ring to her, she confirmed that indeed was the ring and that she must have left it in Alicia's car that fateful night some years ago. _

_ To say my mind was blown is a complete understatement, so I called Alicia and invited her over to my apartment when I got home, wanting to confront her. I needed to tell her what I knew and ask some questions. The last thing I remember is letting Alicia into my apartment._

I tug at my confines, and look down to my feet to see that a thick rope is wrapped around my ankles. My heart starts beating uber fast and I yank my arms and legs again, to no avail. I hear muffled noise coming from the other side of the room and look in that direction until my eyes land on a man tied up and gagged just like myself. On first glance, I could've sworn it was Logan, but a more thorough look lets me know that my eyes were just playing tricks on me. He has a very uncanny resemblance to Logan, as far as the hair, brown eyes, and dimples; but a big mole on the side of his neck ruins that illusion. His eyes are wide and he shakes his head back and forth, trying to muffl something, and pulls at his own confinements.

I explore the room with my eyes some more, noting that this is a basement, and besides the two wooden chairs we are sitting on, the only other object furnishing the place is a card table, set up in the middle with what appears to be a medical bag settled on the top. I attempt to scream, but it only sounds like "Mmmph". Seconds later, footsteps can be heard coming from the ceiling, and then the sound of a door opening, followed by the footsteps descending a set of stairs until Alicia comes into view.

"Hey, you guys are awake", she says cheerfully as if she just won the lottery, and as casual as two neighbors saying hi when they bump into eachother out by the mailboxes. She's wearing a gray track-suit with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail with a water bottle in one hand. I watch as she situates herself between the mystery guy and myself and places her hands on her hips. "First, let me start with the introductions. Denise, this is Lorenzo, the guy I've been seeing for a while. And Lorenzo, this is Denise, my best friend in the whole entire world." She looks back and forth between the two of us and a proud smile forms on her lips. "I bet you guys are probably wondering what's going on right?"

Obviously we both nod our heads simultaneously.

Several seconds of silence pass before Alicia takes a deep breath. "I know it must suck not to be able to talk, but it's for the best. I don't wanna risk anything by either of one of you calling for help and someone might hear you. That would be horrible right?"

Why do those words send a chill up and down my spine?

"Anyway, I have a story to tell and I also don't want any interruptions k?" Once again her beady eyes dart back and forth between us. "Okay so, once upon a time I met this guy named Logan Mitchell. Extremely handsome", she throws her arms in front of her, motioning as if she's telling a story with her hands. "Like, just beautiful. Anyway, I met him and we hooked up. This guys was so fabulous that I instantly fell in love with him. All of this happened over a weekend. You see, this happened in another town and the next time I went to Monterey for work, I was pregnant with his baby, of course. Umm", she pauses for a moment to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I got in touch with Logan and told him. He told me that he would take care of the baby and do whatever he needed to do, but that he and I wouldn't be together." A tear slips out of the corner of Alicia's eye, but she just lets it fall. "I loved him, I truly did. And I was so distraught, I didn't know what to do with myself. Those pregnancy hormones can really fuck with a person's mind. Anyway, enough with the pity party, I had an abortion. Yeah 'cause I didn't wanna be a single mom and all that stupid bullshit. I know it sounds heartless, but I did it because I care. I didn't want to bring a baby into the world if the father and I weren't together."

This isn't really news to me, well except for the 'I was in love with Logan' part, but the only option I have right now is to sit and listen because these knots aren't coming undone.

Alicia licks her lips. "Back to the story. I tried to move on and forget about him, but when you love someone, they're in your heart forever. And there are some things you just can't tell your best friend because they tell you 'oh he's just a guy, there's plenty more fish in the sea...yadda yadda yadda'", she looks at me, for a moment and continues. "It sucks seeing the person you love be with someone and make them happy while you're just pining away for them. For some reason, he just can't see that we belong together and it is really frustrating!"

"A bit later, Logan started dating a girl named Marissa, and when I found out things were serious, I had to take matters into my own hands to ensure that this girl wouldn't get in my way. Needless to say, I did what I had to do. And then over time, I did some investigating and found out that Logan Mitchell's best friend is Kendall Knight. I arranged a way to bump into this Knight guy and formulated a plan to make him fall in love with me. It worked, and it was going really great until my wedding five months ago when Logan and Denise met and danced together. I tried to warn you that he was trouble girl, but you just wouldn't listen to me", Alicia uses an 'I told you so' voice.

"I tried several ways to keep you apart. I tried to tell you that he was bad, but you couldn't see it. And then, I came up with my genius idea last weekend that worked. I made you think that Logan was trying to get with me. It was so easy. When you left for the store, I slipped a rohyphenol, otherwise known as a roofie, into his beer and a bit later, stripped him down and dragged him to my bed. I know, I know", she pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's not the kind of things that friends do to eachother, but I did have him first Denise. That means I get dibs on him. I was really happy that you guys had split up, but then when I drove by his house yesterday afternoon, I saw the two of you on his porch cuddled up and that really pissed me off. I realized that this plan just wasn't gonna work, so had I to come up with something new. This something new is kind of a last resort, because I love you, I honestly do, but I can't have you keep getting in the way."

Adrenaline courses through my veins when Alicia grabs a syringe from the medical bag and inserts it into a bottle of something, filling it, and then plucking it, watching drops of liquid squirt from it. She smiles serenely, then walks over to Lorenzo, kneeling in front of him. He tries to free himself yet again, but fails, while yelling into the handkerchief tied around his mouth. "Lorenzo, you...you were a good distraction for a while. I could act like you were Logan, and you played your part really well, but the truth is...you're just not the real deal. And I'm sorry. You shouldn't have followed me to Alicia's place, and then tried to talk to me when I came back out. But you did and now I have to take care of you, because no one else was supposed to know. And I can't take the chance of you running your mouth about what you saw."

The man moves around hysterically with all kinds of noises coming out of his mouth as Alicia jabs the syringe into his neck, and injects him with the clear fluid. Right away, his eyes close and his body goes slack. Tears are pouring from my own eyes now as I watch in horror while Alicia goes back to the medical bag and repeats the process, then kneels down in front of me. I shake my head violently and try to squeeze my eyes shut, but the distrubed woman grabs my face and holds me still. "Just listen to me, Denise", her voice is just as calm as it's been. I open my eyes and look into hers. "I'm only doing this because I care. I could've cut the brake lines to your car and watched you drive into a brick building at fifty miles an hour, but I didn't. I could have poisoned you or pushed you out of a window, but like I said, I'm not heartless. We had lots of good times and you were the best friend I've ever had. Unfortunately you had to get in the way with Logan. And when it comes down to it, I need him in my life more than I need you. So I have no choice but to do this." A sympathetic look crosses her face as she wipes at the wet drops spilling down my cheeks; her eyes are tearing up as well. Alicia lets go of my face and kisses my forehead. I try to scream, but it's muffled and my sobs can barely even make their way out of my trembling body.

Everything is in slow motion as I observe her pick the syringe up and sigh contentedly. "In here is the formula of what they give people in prison who choose to die by lethal injection."

I start crying harder, feeling like I can't catch my breath and that my lungs are about to burst.

"Don't cry, Denise", she looks at me with a pout. "It's a combination of a barbiturate, paralytic and potassium solution. It won't hurt at all, I promise you. It's just like getting a shot at the doctor's office. You won't feel anything but the pinch. It will put you to sleep, then stop your breathing, and finally your heart."

"NO, PLEASE, NO!", I try to plead and then I notice blood staining the upper thighs and crotch area of her tracksuit. I begin to try to kick and nod my head toward Alicia but she bites her lip, trying to figure it out, and then when her head drops, she gasps.

"Oh, that", she exclaims excitedly. "I might've injected myself with something to cause a miscarriage. Don't you just love google? You can find anything on there. Oh yeah, I don't want any little bastards running around that don't belong to Logan. It wasn't supposed to work this fast but I'm not complaining", she shivers with delight. "Anyway, back to work cause I called Logan and asked him to meet me at Kendall's house. I've got about fifteen minutes to get there."

Alicia's lips contort into a sardonic smile as she lifts the syringe up to my neck.

I give my best attempt to free myself again, but these damn knots won't loosen. I cry out as I feel the pinch in my neck and then everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Woot-Woot, another chapter, but I've noticed we're already at 13, we know what that means right? Almost over *sad face* As always, thanks for the reviews, I LOVE hearing your opinions/feedback, and they provide great motivation, so keep up the good work hehe. SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yes Alicia is a super psycho, and I'm glad you thought the chapter was great! ****kachilee07****- OMG, some crazy shit went down right? Was it what you had expected? Hopefully something happens and Denise is saved, because Logan would be really depressed without her. *clutches heart* Amazing? You said that, pertaining to my writing...wow I am feeling proud of myself right now...thanks a lot! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- hehehe, so was it what you expected? I know I was jerking everyone around, leading you all one way and then another (cuz I'm an ass like that lol) But yeah, to sum it up Alicia is beyond crazy. She scares even me hehe. Let's just hope things turn out for the best! ****paumichyy****- Yup, Alicia is the driver of the crazy train for sure! Whacked out people do some messed up stuff! ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Whoa, I think that is the longest review that has ever been posted on one of my stories! I completely feel your rage about Alicia, and you were right about Marissa several chapters back hehe. It was very sweet of you to give a moment of silence to the baby, let's just hope that it can be saved. No worries about cursing, my mouth is worse than a sailor's, no lie! Hope this update came soon enough for you :) ****Stupid Guest****- *takes a bow* Thank you so much, I'm glad you consider my work sick, it is pretty amazing isn't it? BTW, I think it's supposed to be "you're a horrible excuse for a writer", not "your a horrible excuse for a writer", maybe you wanna check your grammar or something...you know, just a suggestion. But might I also add that I adore how you wait until chapter 12 to tell me that my writing sucks, you held on for a while...I'm intrigued :D ****DeniseDEMD****- Nope, not kidding. You totally summed the story up very well, I love your moral so much! We'll have to see what we can do about saving you. Also, thank you so much for saying that was amazing, it's a big compliment :) ****HollyDust2334****- Ha, I love that you are undecided. But let me just spoil something here for you and say that, only because Denise is a real person who I am writing the story for, and only because of this reason, she shall not die. But I promise if it was just a random story with some random name in it, I wouldn't let her survive...I'm so sorry. ****henderson1993****- I shall see what I can do about saving the day! Also about doing something with Alicia, k? :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup, you started all the sick-ness with Aim To Please haha j/k it's not your fault at all...well just a tiny bit, maybe ;) I am glad you're enjoying this because I adore Aim To Please, like you have no idea...we just have really good imaginations like that, it's not like we're out there plotting to kill people for real! Wow, beyond awesome huh? *pats self on back* LOVE compliments from you, because in my eyes YOU are the queen bee on this site girlie! ****Rena . Robacki****- Umm...ermmm *takes a few steps back* Maybe? Ha yeah Alicia is TOTALLY deranged, I love how you put that! :) ****Emy . Elle****- I totally know you love this, and I am glad that you do because writing this kinda sick/twisted/crazy shit is quite fun :P**

*****PSSST, so I'm at it again, promoting/suggesting an author who's stuff I just recently started reading, and umm let's just say that between her and SuperSillyStories, they make my writing look like total crap and I'm about to retire from writing. *sigh* So yeah, I highly suggest you check out ****Emy . Elle**** 's work, you won't regret it, but be aware that it is RATED M. Two stories that I absolutely fell in love with are PIECES OF MEAT (featuring all four of the guys) and CRASH, BOOM, BANG (Carlos)...so yeah, read it! Hehe :)**

"Denise!", a male voice yells my name and my ears are filled with the sound of footsteps racing down a set of stairs. I try to lift my head but I can't, it feels too heavy as if I'm paralyzed. An attempt at opening my eyes fails as well, and I'm unable to move my mouth. "Denise! Denise!", it's repeated over and over again but I'm incapable of moving.

A woman screams, who I recognize as Alicia. "Help me, I don't know what happened! Someone put us down here and-and-Oh my God I'm bleeding," she tries to play innocent.

"Calm down Alicia, it's me Kendall", I hear him cut her off but I can't see anything. Her voice fades away as she tries to struggle and then breaks down in sobs.

Another female voice frantically calls out, "Call nine one one, call nine one one!"

A moment later I feel hands on my face. "Baby, are you okay?" There's no doubt in my mind that it's Logan. I feel something against my chest and he murmurs, "She has a heartbeat. She's still alive." His breath is now at my face. "Thank God, I love you Denise". I can feel him untie the ropes from around me and pull the gag off of me, but my body won't respond, all I can do is sit here. He wraps his arms around me, resting his cheek on top of my head.

The other female voice responds. "This guy over here, too. The heartbeat is slow but he isn't dead."

Kendall's speaking again, with a wavering voice. "I need help over here please. My wife...sh-she, I think she's having a miscarriage. My baby, oh my gosh my baby!", he's distraught and I long to be able to talk, to tell them that she isn't a victim.

The sound of sirens fill the room while I'm hit with a strong urge to fall asleep. I feel like I'm passing back and forth in and out of consciousness, and no matter how hard I try to fight it, the darkness is calling me, taunting me. My lungs are heavy and my chest feels constricted; it hurts to breathe.

"Down in the basement!", a booming voice yells, keeping me alert, while more footsteps descend the stairs. "What's going on?", the question is thrown out.

"These two were tied up and look to have been drugged. There's a medical bag full of stuff on the table. I think the other one is suffering a miscarriage", the unknown female voice explains to the best of her knowledge.

Seconds later I feel Logan let me go and someone else in front of me, pushing and prodding here and there, and then I'm asked. "Can you move?"

Once again, I am unable to shake my head or speak. My left eye is pulled open and a light is shined on it. The same process is repeated on the other one, making me want to squint against the brightness, but I just can't. My lids close and all I can see is black again. "Pupils are dilated, heartbeat is slow, and blood pressure is very low."

"Same!", comes from across the room.

"Let's get 'em on the stretchers and get 'em in", the one in front of me orders. "Try not to fall asleep, sweetie. I know it'll be hard but it's very imperative. We're taking you to the hospital. It's only a short drive. Once they get you in we can get you get some help". I hear other stuff going on around me but I can't pay attention to it all; it seems as if everything is blurring together.

"I-I can go with her right?", Logan asks as they lift me and put me on a gurney.

I'm layed down and strapped, and hear Logan right at my side. "I'm coming with you babe. Just hang on alright?", he holds onto my hand even as I feel myself being moved; we go up some stairs, then out a door, and to what feel like being rolled into the back of an ambulance. I hear doors close, but Logan is here with me. I'm still unable to move a muscle, but I manage to stay aware and keep myself from succumbing to slumber while Logan kisses my face and smoothes my hair back, whispering sweet nothings to me the whole time.

...

A beeping sound wakes me up, and I open my eyes, blinking against the brightness of the white lights. I look around, noticing that I'm in the hospital, and everything comes rushing back to me. I'm alive, after everything that happened...but how? That's not important right now. I wiggle my fingers and toes, and shift my legs and arms around, seeing everything move; thrilled that everything works. Logan is sitting to the left of me, curled up in a chair. I turn my head toward him and feel a faint smile form on my lips, and then tremendous guilt flows through my body. I didn't believe him and trust in him when I should have, but he never gave up on me. That is simply amazing.

Besides a punding headache throbbing at the base of my skull, I'm not sore or hurt anywhere else so I scoot easily to the end of the bed and reach my arm out, running my fingers through his hair gently. "Logan, wake up", I whisper lightly, testing the depth of his slumber.

He makes a slight "mmm", and repositions his head on the top of the chair. I let my fingertips trail down the side of his face, enchanted with his striking beauty. When I reach his chin, I make a path to his lips, and trace all the way around them, until he shifts around and I whisper his name again, making his eyes flutter open.

"You're awake", he flies up to a sitting position, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, I'm awake", I tell him, extending my arm out, needing to touch him. His hand grips mine and he links our fingers together.

A wide smile crosses his face and before I can register what's happening, he's sitting on the side of the bed, kissing me tenderly, gripping onto the back of my neck to hold me in place. He pulls back many moments later and looks into my eyes as if he can't believe I'm really here. "You...", he sighs deeply and drops his chin to his chest before locking eyes with me again. "I was so scared. I didn't know what happened to you, or if you would be okay", he gushes.

"But I am okay. I'm awake now and feel fine", I assure him with a smile as I cup his face, massaging his cheeks with my thumbs. "And I'm so sorry for not believing you, Logan. This might not have happened if I just trusted you. Alicia-she's disturbed, she's deranged", I let my hands fall to his shirt. "She did this all and-"

"I know", Logan places a finger over my lips to shush me. "The other guy Lorenzo Morales gave his statement to the police earlier today when he woke up", I'm informed.

It takes a minute for me to recall who Lorenzo is, but when it registers, I sit up. "He's alive, too? Alicia injected us with some stuff, she said it's the same potion as they use to give lethal injections to prisoners. I thought that was it for the both of us. I watched her give it to him, and he just...went completely still, lifeless." I pause, remembering the horror of actually living in that moment. "She gave it to me, too. I felt it", I reach up to my neck and feel around, for the tender spot. I wasn't imagining that.

"But where is she? Alicia needs to be locked up somewhere, she's unstable, Logan. You have no idea."

"Shhh", he presses his lips to my forehead and tucks my hair behind my ears. "We've got several people to give their statements and they have security outside her door."

"Oh, okay", I nod my head in acknowledgement. I want to ask how she is but do I even care? Before I can say anything else, Logan leaps off the bed and heads toward the door. "Where are you going?", I ask him.

"I know a few people who want to see you. I'll be back in just a minute", he says and walks out, not giving me a chance to respond. I pat at my hair which feels like a big mess and try to straighten the ugly hospital gown, making sure everything is covered up, and then I sit up and pull the blanket up over me.

The door opens and in comes Logan, Kendall, Amanda, my dad, and Marissa. Shock fills my senses and one by one they each come by to give me a hug, even Marissa. Wow, I truly did not expect to see her here. They all line up against the wall. "How? What?", I have so many questions to ask but can't seem to find where to start.

"Hi", Amanda waves her hand at me shyly and then dives into the story. "I just felt really weird after you came to see me. You know, with the ring and all. I called Logan and told him...and then Marissa", she turns to the girl in the wheelchair as if she can't believe her eyes.

"I, I finally let other people know that I can talk. After you left me yesterday I just, I started freaking out because I know what Alicia is capable of and I didn't want someone else to get hurt. So I called Logan. He thought it was a prank at first, but when he came, he found out that it wasn't. Then the three of us", Marissa points to Amanda and Logan as well, "We came looking for you but couldn't find you. And then I remembered this place that Ally-Alicia always used to talk about and she took me there once to get some money one time. It's like way out in the woods, no one would just know it's there."

"Logan filled me in on what was going on", Kendall jumps in. "And we all came after you. I-", he shakes his head, the poor man looks like he's been through hell and back. "We found you and that's all that matters."

"But why aren't I dead? She said it was the lethal injection stuff", I blurt out.

"The doctors performed blood tests, they found something called Ketamine in your system. It's an anaesthetic that can cause different reactions in people. You lucked out somehow."

"I don't get it", I try to clear my head.

"Apparently Alicia had planned this all out. She was freaking out and she would only talk to Logan after we found you guys. She bought the drugs from someone off the street. Someone who was obviously trying to make a quick buck because it wasn't what it was supposed to be", Kendall explains.

"Wow", I exclaim. My mind is blown. "How, how is she?", I ask.

"She's okay. Well, she's you know, alive and so is the baby", Kendall looks solemn but he answers my question.

"That's good", I state.

"They gave her a psychiatric evaluation and put her on some meds that are safe for her to take while she's pregnant. She'll be put in an institution for now, like Marissa until after the baby's born. Then, she'll get jail time if they think she can handle it. If not, she'll just stay there. She's not mentally stable or safe to be out on her own."

I sit back and sigh in relief. On hand hand, I feel horrible for Alicia, she had a complete breakdown; but on the other hand, she gets what she deserves. She could have made other choices but she didn't. "But the baby. You're sure it's okay? She was bleeding."

"Yeah, just something tore inside of her, but nothing came unattached and they expect the pregnancy to last full term."

"Guys", I look at each of the people standing in my hospital room. "I'm sorry for everything". To Kendall for his loss, to Marissa for everything she lost, to my dad for being stupid and almost getting myself killed, to Amanda for dragging her into all this mess, and last but not least; sorry to Logan for not believing in him when I should have.

"There's nothing to be sorry for", Logan walks over to me and pushes my hair off of my face. "We are all alive, healthy, and safe. What more is there to ask for?"

I look at him and nod, feeling my lips stretch into a smile. What he says is true, and at the end we are all here which counts for something. We've made it through all the betrayal, deceit, and lies.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N Meh, I don't particularly like this, I just feel like I couldn't get my shit together lol. But yes, sadly, this is the last chapter and I want to thank all of you reviewers from the bottom of my heart for all of your opinions and feedback, it helps a lot. I love you guys! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Psssh, YES you are the queen bee girl! And your compliments are nice, but simply not true. I could never amount to YOU. Okay so I refuse to feel bad for dragging Amanda into things...I took your comment into consideration as I was writing this, so yeah :) Yes, at the end, everyone got what they deserved, except for Kendall, bless his heart! ****kachilee07****- Yup, Lorenzo and Denise are saved while Alicia gets locked up like the deranged criminal that she is! I agree, poor Kendall but hey when one door closes another one opens, so yano hehe. Yay Logan and Denise FINALLY get to be happy!...or do they? Haha j/k they absolutely do! Awww I think it's sweet that you'll miss this story, but I do love writing so I'm sure there'll be something else coming out soon :) d****udeamanda****- YES, justice is served! hehe and thanks :) ****paumichyy****- Aww yay, I mean hw is important, but it's sweet that you stopped just to read my update! Alicia is stupid right? But hey some people have mental issues and just can't help it, at least everyone was spared, including the baby! Thanks for all of your support through the story! :) ****michelle-schmaslow****- Haha was it really? That's awesome. Yeah Alicia went all out in her obsession for Logan, but at least everyone was saved in the end! Aww everybody's getting sad cuz it's ending, even me. But i'll be back with something new, I promise! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup everything worked out in the end, well except for Kendall, bless his beautiful heart *sobs* Gawd, i love him! You're sad too? Gosh everybody's sad that it's ending :) ****Rena . Robacki****- Yes, woo-hoo for the baby being okay! I would love to be able to write an epilogue like that, but I don't think I can kill people... yeah :) ****Emy . Elle****- Haha, okay so I won't stop writing you know cuz uhh, I like living and everything hehe. And well this is an epilogue, but it is the last of this story :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****-haha, Alicia got what she deserved! And everyone is okay *hides in my closet in case you change your mind to hunt me down* Aww well here's the last chapter, hope you likey :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Well after this epilogue it's technically over lol. Yup, chicky you survived, awesome right! Hehe Kendall will definitely be doing whatever he has to to cut all ties with Alicia...and heck yeah that crazy bitch went to the nut hut where she belongs! Okay so I didn't think about a wedding but I took part of your idea. I hope you like this, I almost don't wanna post it cuz I was all over the place with it! :)**

***** EXTRA SPECIAL ALERT Guys, I LOVE writing, but umm, well as you can see, I've already written 67 BTR stories and let's just say that I'm running out of ideas. So...I am open to any suggestions or story ideas, plot lines, anything you may have or want to request. Of course, if I write your story, I will give you total credit AND I'm open to one-shots or chapter stories. ALSO, I'm not closing the door on smut, but it's getting harder and harder to write each titme because I feel like I repeat myself a lot so I'm kinda shying away from that. But please if you would like, give me your ideas and I'll see what I can come with. Thanks guys! OH AND if any of you read ****Emy . Elle****'s take on Read My Mind, she posted the second chapter today and it is HAWT so go read it! And don't forget to review!**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Did you hear that?", I tug at Logan's hair, pulling his lips from my neck.

"No babe you're just being paranoid". This breathy response is all I get before he re-attaches his mouth to my chest and increases the speed of his thrusts.

I close my eyes and let my body relax, allowing pleasure to take back over. Logan's hips meeting mine, time and time again while he fills me over and over. My fingers running over his skin; the hard biceps, his broad shoulders, the muscles in his back. Nothing in the world can compare to making love to Logan, but my eyes fly open and even he stops when we hear banging at the door. His brown orbs search for the clock, pausing on the time for the briefest of seconds before smirking at me. "It's only 2:37, they're not due here until 4:00". He nips at my lips and grinds himself into me, wearing the smuggest of looks. "We have plenty of time still".

The 'they' he is referring to are our friends of course. Three days ago they helped my lover and I move into a lovely three bedroom house together. Today everyone's supposed to be coming over for a get together as our way of thanking them, which actually means that we're going to feed them wonderful food, get drunk and act stupid. Good times right? I know, I can't wait.

No sooner than those words are out of his mouth, does the knocking start again. "Fucking idiots", he rolls his eyes, not bothering to take his body away from me.

I groan and press at his shoulders, trying to push him away. "Maybe it's the mailman or something. We should really go answer the door".

"Denise", Logan whines. "I'm not done yet. He can just leave the package at the door if that's the case."

I scan his handsome face, watching a few stray beads of sweat roll down his forehead, and shake my head at him. "Babe, the only room in this house even set up is the bed and that's the first, and only thing you put together. I haven't even unpacked the kitchen stuff yet. All we've been surviving off of is take-out on paper plates. And we are supposed to be feeding these people decent food today."

He swoops down and captures my lips sweetly. "Well I can't help it if my woman is too sexy for her own good", he remarks and then nibbles at my earlobe; my weakness. I hear myself breathe out heavily and wrap my arms back around his neck, giggling as his nose nuzzles my neck.

We just start getting back into the swing of things when a female voice screams, "OH MY GOD, I JUST SAW MY COUSIN'S WHITE ASS! Somebody pour bleach in my eyes!" My eyes dart to the window where I see a brunette's face quickly disappear from the clear glass. It's Logan's cousin Amanda.

Logan jumps off of me at lightning speed and grabs the sheet, covering up both of our naked bodies. I bite my lip to keep from laughing as he sighs and flops back on the bed, running his hands down his face in despair. Awww my man doesn't get to finish what we started...poor baby.

"I told you they were humping in the middle of the day. Wait, could you see any part of Denise? I bet she has nice boobs!" This deep voice no doubtedly belongs to James Diamond. What a perve!

I roll my eyes at a smirking Logan. It's his 'special' friend, not mine.

This rude comment is followed up by a loud slapping sound and then James's loud, "Owww!"

"It's not cool to talk about my cousin's girlfriend like that dumbass!", Amanda explains.

Having had enough, Logan gets up and pulls on his boxers that are conveniently lying right next to the bed and goes to the window, opening it up. He yells, "You guys all need to go to the front door. I'll be out in a minute. And I'm so kicking your ass for your comment James!" Logan huffs and slams the window back down before getting re-dressed in his shorts and t-shirt. I can't help but to start cracking up at his behavior. Logan is now cranky and it reminds me of how my dad used to act when I was a kid and got in trouble. "What's so funny?", he asks snidely.

"Nothing", I squeak out. "You're just being a butthead", I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah?", he points to me with a dangerous hint of sexiness in his voice. "You'll be using that tongue on me later and I don't care if these people don't leave until four o'clock in the morning, you're mine woman!"

"Umm...horny much?", I retort playfully and the doorbell starts ringing nonstop so Logan now can't react. Let's just get something staight here...when he's horny, I get laid...and there's never anything to complain about. Just sayin'.

He cuts his eyes at me and walks out, leaving me giggling to myself to get dressed.

...

Ten minutes later I join everyone in the living room, getting razzed on before my feet even hit the last step. My face instantly turns bright red and I plop down on the chair, wiggling my way in next to Logan, tucking myself under his arm. "Hey guys", I greet everyone. I already knew James and Amanda were here, we also have Melanie, Kendall, his wife, and their baby. I'm kinda surprised that Marissa isn't here. She's gotten much better, obviously. It was a big shock to everyone that she could talk but she was let out of the mental hospital and now lives with Melanie in her apartment in Monterey. I am forever indebted to that girl for what she has done for me.

"Where's Marissa?", I ask.

Melanie sits up with a big smile on her face and tucks her hair behind her ears. "She has a date."

"A date?!", Logan exclaims, sitting up quickly. "Is he a decent guy? Do you know him?"

"Yup, my baby sister has a date", there's no hiding the joy in Melanie's blue eyes. "And yes Logan he is a very nice person, she's been talkign to him a lot since we moved in."

"He better not make me have to put my foot up his ass!", he groans and crosses his chest, resting his back against the chair again.

"Chill out, dad", Melanie replies snarkily. "His name is Daniel and he's been my neighbor for two years. He's definitely trustworthy."

I rub my Logan's arm and he relaxes. "I just worry about her, you know", he comments to no one in particular. Yes, I am aware of this. They did have a relationship at one point and I know he cares about her, and that will never change. The romantic aspect of it is gone, but that leaves Logan acting like a big brother, wanting to protect her because she's been through so much.

I just nod at him, then turn back to everyone else. "Obviously we haven't unpacked much yet", I avoid looking at Logan for fear of turning red again, so I just look down at my arms. "So what do we wanna eat for dinner? We'll order out".

"I say pizza"

"Chinese"

"Japanese"

Bickering goes on back and forth for a few minutes until the majority votes on pizza, hot wings, and french fries. I run to the kitchen to order it, then return to the living room, sititng on the arm of the couch.

"So, what are we gonna do while we wait for the pizza?", Logan throws out the question.

"We could play Xbox", Carlos suggests.

"Or", Amanda stands up from her place on the couch. "We could talk about that really familiar ring that Denise is wearing on her ring finger of her left hand". My gaze drops to the piece of jewelry adorning my left hand and I feel pride well up in my chest at the fact that I am wearing a Mitchell family heirloom. Who ever would have thought it?

There's slight chitter chatter, and everyone's eyes focus on me. "Well", I swallow nervously. "Logan asked me to marry him and I said yes", I say with a smile, hoping no one wants to shoot me or tell us that we're stupid. No, we haven't been together for a really long time, but it feels right for us and I know without a doubt in my mind that I wanna spend the rest of my life being Mrs. Mitchell.

"Oh my Gosh! How did he propose?", Melanie asks, stars in her eyes. Bless her heart, she is a really sweet girl and if my intuition is right, her and Kendall will be getting together really soon.

James claps his hands and starts cracking up. "She was probably giving him a blow job and it slipped out of his mouth".

"Idiot", Amanda slaps his arm, making him rub at it with a pout. I of course laugh at this, because as much as these two put up a front like they hate eachother, I caught them playing tonsil hockey behind some boxes a few days ago. Yeah, things looked hot and heavy, but I kept it to myself, though.

"No", Logan interjects. "Really I walked in on her in the shower and seeing that water drip down her naked body just made me so weak...", I narrow my eyes at him and cut him off.

"Actually", I raise my voice above his. "I was in the shower getting ready for bed last night and he was sitting in the middle of the bed waiting for me when I got out. It wasn't an over the top proposal or a big, fancy Hollywood one, but it was rather sweet and romantic", I look at Logan, smiling shyly and peck his lips.

"Yay! So when's the big day?", Maria asks.

"In May", I reply.

"Girl, that's only two months away!", Melanie exclaims.

"I know", I shrug my shoulders. "We didn't want to wait forever. It's not too hot or too cool in May, so we decided on that."

"Well congratulations", Amanda stands up and throws her arms in the air.

"I am so planning the bachelor party!", a dreamy look crosses James face, making everyone cringe.

"Hey umm, why don't you let Carlos and I handle that?", Kendall claps a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy", Carlos repeats the action on James's other side, more or less telling him no silently.

The pretty boy pouts in defeat, but his ears perk up when the doorbell rings. "Food's here!", he yells and runs to the door, allowing all thoughts of blonde chicks dressed in thongs and nipple covers to exit his head.

"Hey, be careful the-", I begin my warning but don't get to finish as I watch in horror while the chandelier Logan was fixing a bulb on earlier today comes falling down as he rushes underneath.

Amanda, with smooth reflexes like a superhero, pushes him out of the way just in the nick time, as the glass decoration crashes to the floor, scattering pieces of glass everywhere.

We watch in amusement as James rolls over onto his back, with Amanda still on top of him. "Y-you saved me!", he stutters.

"Yeah", she nods her head. "Looks like today's your lucky day", she teases, and I laugh as she squeals when James grabs the sides of her face and presses his lips to hers.

Echoes of "awwwws", fill the room and I hold my hand out to Logan while raising my eyebrows. "Told ya so", I tell him smugly as he slaps a twenty dollar bill in my hand.


End file.
